Your World and Mine
by depression76
Summary: UPDATED.Michiru,a damsel in distress.Haruka,a knight in shining armor.Such unlikely incident introduces either to one another as destiny begans to unveil itself beneath the horrors from the past...that had come to destroy them all...
1. A Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and any of the characters…Other than them, belongs to me…hehe

A/N: This story is inspired by Robin Hood, though the plot is purely out of my wild imagination. See if it turns out okay…XP. An AU story where the classes of novices, knights, mages, priests, lords, ladies and such all exists…

* * *

**Your World and Mine**

**- A Prologue -**

* * *

Japan was a large and rich kingdom that was led by a kind and fair king. Under his command, he succeeded in uniting the once warfare land and made it into a place where everyone could live in peace. The citizens were all happy and prosper, smiles were upon their faces…until one night that tragedy happens…The king, his families and the guards of his castles were found brutally murdered by an unknown suspect. Strangely, the murderer didn't leave behind one single clue and the search for the murderer reach a dead end. This tragedy caused uproar all over the land and raised one single question in their mind. Who in the world could murder an entire heavily guarded castle without leaving a clue behind? But the problems didn't stop there, it was known later on that among the dead bodies of the castle inhabitants, there is one missing, the king's nine year old daughter who is also the heiress of the throne. The princess' body was not found anywhere in the castle and her fate was unknown since. This tragedy made the 4 high governors that were left of the kingdom to decide the next holder of the throne. However, there is none that could replace the previous king. According to the royal lineage, the throne should go to the last one in line, which is also the missing princess. Blinded by self ego, the 4 governors sought war between each other to gain power and destroyed the peaceful country. They then divided Japan into 4 territories (North, South, East and West where each of them was ruled by each of the governor. A country built on ego and power-thirst will not turn out okay and slowly but surely, destruction came closer each day. There is no more justice in the land. All the riches look down on the poor. The differences between the classes create more trouble that brought more and more problems to the already troubled land. It is not safe anymore for anyone to live in. There is no more trust between one another. The land was once again engulfed in fear… 

The story begins twelve years later in a town near the suburbs of the South Territory. It was one peaceful night, unlike any other night where the town was usually noisy. A mirthless loud laughter filled the air from one of the biggest and heavily guarded mansion in the town.

"That was fun, eh?" a drunken mid-aged man grinned to the vivacious blonde woman dangling in his arm as they walked through the mansion's corridor "where do you want to go next?"

The long-haired blonde gave a smile "well…anywhere that is…private would be alright" she said seductively, winking at the man. The man laughs again and was opening his mouth to reply when the blonde cut him short.

"Say…what is in your basement? I heard you have a secret room there…" the blonde's tone was seductive yet still sounds so sweet and innocent. It was as though all was just and act. But the heavily drunken man was highly unaware of that and proceeds to impress his guest.

"Yes I do…and this is a secret between you and me…" he winked again at the blonde who pouted playfully "not a soul knows what's in it except me"

The blonde gave a thoughtful face "really? But I'm curious…can you show me where it is? I promise I won't tell anyone" she added with a kiss in his cheek. It was all it needs to get the man brought her to the basement, which required a lot of unlocking before they reached a heavily bolted safe.

"What's inside?" curiosity was visible in the blonde's voice

The man grinned again and started unlocking the heavy locks one by one, and with a huge effort he pulled the heavy stone door open "my priceless treasures" he said in satisfaction. Inside the safe were heaps and heaps of gold coins, some glittering gemstones and another priceless kind of treasure. The man looked round at the blonde expectantly "what do you think?"

The blonde gave a thinking face "is this what you get from robbing the poor small people? Shameful of you…NOW!" she bellowed suddenly, shocking the man out of his wits.

"What?" the man looked around him, suddenly loud and hurried footsteps were heard towards the basement and in the next second, a group of people were seen outside the basement entrance.

"Who are you?" he snarled at his blonde companion "why you little-"a karate chop on his neck stopped him from continuing the sentence.

"Well, we certainly know what will come next with that statement" a handsome short haired blonde that came out of no where said as the man fell with a thud on the ground, unconscious "nice work, Minako" he took off his silver mask and winked at the other blonde.

The woman known as Minako gave a snort "that was a piece of cake. Just, get the hell outta here before I remember that I kissed him twice today"

"Lips?" the handsome blonde teasingly asks, mischievous shone on his teal eyes

"Cheek" Minako hissed as she stared dagger at the blonde, who gave a chuckle "I'm not that cheap, FYI"

"Haruka!" a dark-haired man appeared out-of-breath at the basement entrance "we gotta dash quickly, the guards are coming!" Haruka quickly look round at his other companions, telling them to clean out the safe and get the hell out of here. Less than a moment later, the priceless treasures were inside the sacks which they carried out of the mansion. Haruka stuck a piece of paper to the safe's door, grinned, and followed her group leaving the basement.

Another herd of hurried heavy footsteps were heard again before a group of guards appeared at the basement a moment later.

"My Lord!" one of them exclaimed when he saw his master lying on the ground and the safe vault empty. The drunken man was shaken awake and he roared in anger when he saw his treasures were stolen.

"Get them before their rotten asses left this place!!" the guards rushed out again leaving him growling in anger in the basement. Out of the corner of his eyes, the man noticed a piece of paper stuck on the door of his safe. He grabbed it mercilessly and read it, before tearing it in pieces and stormed out of the place.

_This whole lot belongs to the people; don't get big-headed just because you stole it from them._

_Thanks to you, these will soon return to their respectful owners._

_Have a good day,_

_Silver Arrows_

_---_

19 year old Lady Kaioh Michiru walked slowly as she stared of the dimly lit road ahead of her. A sigh escapes her lips, because of the war that had started 12 years ago; the usually peaceful country had been chaotic. The usually crowded road filled with warmth and laughter turned abruptly to silent and menacing. Everyone is afraid to get out of their house at night now, with all that troubles around. Robbery, theft, murders, you name it. The aqua-haired girl really regrets the actions of the government, who acted blindly upon their own greed. This country should deserve a better future…

Sudden hoof footsteps were heard from somewhere in front of her, snapping the girl out of the reverie and quickly flattened herself against the wall on her left to make way for the rushing carriages to go through. Frowning slightly, Michiru wondered what in the world the riders were thinking for speeding like that. Other hoof footsteps approached the girl and Michiru raised her head, and the time suddenly stops ticking, rose petals started falling and freeze-frame moment starts playing.

Meeting her blue eyes was a pair of dazzlingly beautiful teals staring back at her. They were beautiful and deep, Michiru almost wanted to drown its beauty…yet those eyes filled with sadness. The kind of sadness that will never be able to be washed away…Her eyes caught sight of it's owner, a handsome blonde in midnight-blue cloak that rippled behind him who was riding a white horse. It felt so surreal here with Michiru staring at the fairy-tale-type of Prince Charming galloping past her, his teal eyes still locked with hers. But the handsome knight broke the eye contact and continued galloping away; far away within her reach. It took at least several moments before the aqua-haired girl could stop herself from spacing out.

"Those eyes…" she clutched her heart; a sudden warm feeling had appeared there at the sight of those dazzling teals eyes of the mysterious blonde "they felt so lonely…"

* * *

A/N: what do you think? Should I continue or not? R/R please 


	2. A Dream and a Chase

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and any of the characters…Other than them, belongs to me…hehe

A/N: This story is inspired by Robin Hood, though the plot is purely out of my wild imagination. See if it turns out okay…XP. An AU story where the classes of novices, knights, mages, priests, lords, ladies and such all exists…

* * *

**Your World and Mine**

**-a Dream and a Chase-**

* * *

The sun had risen when the 2 carriages and the white horse had reached their hiding place right at the heart of the Euton Forest. Cheers erupted around them as the people in the carriages descend down from their ride and celebrate, cheering along with the crowd. 

"Good haul! Good haul!!" were heard, more clapping to come in the previous night's success.

A tall black haired young man step down last of the carriage and took a glance at the white horse and its rider, who had not even descend down from his ride and was now staring absent-mindedly into space. A smile spread upon his face.

"Something clearly has been bothering you since we left the town" he made his way slowly through the crowd towards the blonde "something the matter? Haruka?"

Haruka snapped out of her train of thoughts and for a moment he blinked foolishly and tried to find who had spoken to him. A chuckle made the handsome blonde look down and saw his friend chuckling at him.

"Nothing, Mamoru" he said irritably, trying to hide the fact that he was embarrassed having caught staring into space.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow "yeah? And what about the 3 times that I caught you off handedly stared into space in the journey and almost hit your head at that low branch?"

Haruka pulled his horse towards the stable, waving off some guys that tried to congratulate him "I was tired that's all. C'mon Helios" he tugged at the horse's reins, who for unknown reason tried to kick Mamoru. The black haired man eyed it wearily and keep his distance as he followed the blonde "your horse didn't like me, I see"

A smirk covered Haruka's fine face as he tied the rein "that's because you kept bugging me, you idiot"

Mamoru sweat-dropped and sigh "well, before I get hoof marks on my face, I'll say my piece then" he clapped a hand at Haruka's shoulder "if anything's bothering you, anything, just come to me and talk. Alright?" his brows rose up at his friend, his comrade, his partner-in-crime for years now.

Haruka smirked wider; suddenly she hit Helios' hindquarter making the horse kicked out his hind legs in surprise and sent Mamoru flying out of the stable, and soared through the sky. He landed with a thud on a pile of straws and remains motionless until a herd of cows tried to eat his pants-filled straws. Haruka laughed loudly at the scene, before the laughter subsides and he returned to the zombie-like state and continue to stare dreamily to space.

It was that brief meeting with that beautiful aqua-haired girl the previous night that had occupied his head until now. He just cant get the perfect figure out of his head, it was driving him insane! But…when he reminisced again…such a strange unknown feeling had filled his heart and it felt good that he doesn't want to stop. She was the most beautiful woman he had seen in all his life. Even though it was only a moment he passed her in that dark street, her delicate charm and the beautiful coloring of that exquisite hair, aquamarine in colour, and that endless deep blue eyes that sparkled as bright as a star never leave his mind since. Her creamy cheek was lovely, but it was pale with emotion, maybe because of the shock of having rushed carriages running at you at the middle of the night, but that doesn't stopped Haruka to be mesmerized in that minute of beauty. His eyes had traveled downwards of the figure and saw that sensitive, inviting pair of lips that he had wished to put his upon on, on the minute he saw it…how he longed just to caress the beauty, no, just to touch her would be enough..

Helios hinged loudly, and snapped Haruka out of his delicious thoughts once again. Feeling a bit irritated, he mentally scolded himself for getting to far with his imaginations.

"Her world is different from yours, dammit" he thought as he went out the stable into the roars of the crowd that pulled and tugged at his arms, taking him inside a bar.

"A beauty like that wont ever laid her eyes upon a tramp like me…"

--------------------------

At the other side of the town, in a big Manor, a blonde was sipping a morning tea in the dining room. She glanced at the clock and summoned one of the maids to fetch up for her cousin.

"She's never waked up late…" the long haired blonde thought to herself "maybe that hunk of a blonde got into her head again…"

"Usagi!!" a thrilled squeal were heard from the entrance of the room and the next second the blonde knew, she was twirled around happily in a waltz by her ecstatic cousin.

"Usagi, I dreamt about him last night! Can this be fate?" the aquamarine-haired girl continues twirling the blonde until she began seeing stars in her eyes.

Giggling softly, she calmed her cousin down before facing her "Michiru" she said, stifling a laugh "you only met him in a brief moment last night, and now you say that you even _dreamt_ about him?"

Michiru nod and Usagi noticed that her deep blue eyes had that unusual dreamy look in it again "yes…and he came to me in that gorgeous white horse…"

Usagi giggled some more "that was just a dream, my dear cousin…"

"But it felt so real…" Michiru turned back to her calm-mature-self "it gave me this feeling…like a connection, you know? Maybe I'm going to meet him again" the calm woman turned into dreamy-state as her cousin sweat dropped.

Usagi smiled at her cousin, it's been a long time since she saw her cousin behave childishly like this. Since her mother died, Michiru had completely shut herself from everyone except her. It was rare to see the aqua-haired girl laugh, giggled and more overly be twirling her around in a crazy state like just now.

'This handsome blonde must be so charming to be able to cast a spell on her reserved cousin like that…' Usagi thought as she listened to Michiru's babble on her dream.

Suddenly the huge heavy oak door opened and a certain long-haired man came in.

"I assumed you overslept to be missing breakfast, Michiru" he said as he stopped in front of the two chatting girls, who stopped talking at once "why didn't you come to my study?"

Michiru frowned, her dislike of this man is clearly shown on her eyes "I have my own business to attend to, Seiya" the name she spoke filled with spite

Seiya's eyes narrowed "your father had given the order to talk about our wedding-"

"Whatever you say, I am NOT getting engage to you" Michiru could almost drenched Seiya in spit, if a lady was allowed to do that "and more overly, getting married"

The man's eyes widened, but before he could do anything, Usagi stepped in before the two arguing figure.

"Please go" Usagi said as politely possible, staring up at the man in the eye "it is not proper to talk things like that in presence"

Seiya glanced at the maids who tensed up at the argument and seemed to think it was better not to do what he had in mind. He gave a curt bow, and retreat from the room, closing the door behind him with a snap.

Usagi turned to her cousin, whose face had tightened in anger "I still don't believe how your father tried to set you up with him"

Michiru looked away sadly "I don't believe it either…then again, I don't believe my father at all…"

A pregnant pause filled the air. Usagi knows Michiru disliked her father, who is the Governor of the South Territory. That explains the gap between the father-daughter relationships. With a smile, the blonde pushed Michiru playfully towards the door.

"U-Usagi?"

"Go take a walk" Usagi grinned childishly at her cousin, opening the oak door for her "go clear your head and maybe you'll get to see this handsome blonde along the way"

Michiru blushed beet-red and with an embarrass laugh, she walked out, saying that she will be back in the late afternoon. In her heart she knows that Usagi was just trying to make her go before Seiya can come and ruin her day. With a smile she walked to the heart of the town, which was packed with the early morning shoppers. She met several familiar faces along the way, though none interest her. Michiru's mind was still full of that handsome stranger she met last night. Oh how her heart wonder where he is, and what he's doing…The girl blushed as the handsome face got zoomed-in in her head once more, shaking her head severely she tried hard to get rid of the image.

Suddenly a flash of familiar blonde head walked past her eyes. With a gasp Michiru followed her gaze which led to a familiar backside and blonde head that walked not far from her.

For a quarter of a minute, Michiru stood there like a drooling idiot, before she recovered her dignity with an idea on her head. As slowly and quietly as possible she followed the young man walked through the town.

"He may be from last night!" she thought, hardly concealing her glee as she followed the long stride of the man in front of her. The wan walked purposely to the edge to the town, which he soon disappeared behind several turning alleys.

Michiru gave an irritable sigh in having lost the trace of the handsome stranger. She looked here, there and everywhere but still no sign where that man had disappeared to. Not giving up at this rare chance, she continue her pursue of the young man, not realizing that 3 sets of eyes were staring at her.

No such luck for her though, she have no clue where he could be.

"Maybe we could show you the way, miss"

Her hands balled into fists as she turned around at the company.

"I am able to do so, gentlemen" she said with a polite but killer smile "now, if you please, step aside"

But they won't budge and continued staring at her in the way that made the aqua-haired girl's temper rose by the minute.

And, unfortunately. She snapped "My God, will you please get out of the way!"

One of the guys seized her by the arm "a Lady should not behave like that" he inched his face near Michiru's, bringing a strong scent of alcohol "let me teach you how to behave!"

But before he could do anything, Michiru's hand flew up and crossed his face, giving him a slap that echoed loudly in the narrowed alley before bolting off.

"Get her!"

Michiru ran helplessly, trying to find a way out of the alley-like maze 'Help me!'

Where is that knight on a white horse when she needed one?!

* * *

A/N: R/R please...i need to know what do you think so far!XP 


	3. It must be Fate

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and any of the characters…Other than them, belongs to me…hehe

A/N: This story is inspired by Robin Hood, though the plot is purely out of my wild imagination. See if it turns out okay…XP. An AU story where the classes of novices, knights, mages, priests, lords, ladies and such all exists…

* * *

**Your World and Mine**

**- It must be Fate -**

* * *

Michiru ran like her life depended on it. This is just marvelous, Seiya ruined her mood in the morning and now she's in a wild goose chase with some unknown rude men throughout the city. She could hear the rascals kicked along barrels that Michiru had thrown in their way. Silently, the aqua-haired girl curses, if she had brought her rapier along, she wouldn't need to run around the town like this, but alas, fate had said otherwise. Drowned in her own thoughts, she bumped headlong into someone, and almost sends the person flying. 

"I'm sorry!" she said breathlessly to the person who had fallen down seated on the ground. She gasps.

There it is again, the person she'd been following before she was indulged in this wild goose-chase. But now she can see the man's eyes as his sunglasses had flown over because of the fall. He raised his eyes and once again drowned the poor girl in his gaze.

The blonde man took his fallen glasses without breaking the eye contact and stood up, facing Michiru. He was a foot taller than the girl and Michiru almost found herself imagining how it would be to be embraced by this handsome young man when several loud and rushing footsteps came towards their way. Eye contact broken, the two of them turned to look at the 3 rascals that had panted into the picture.

"Now now missy" said the one Michiru'd slapped before, his long haired messy because of the running "no more running away from us, now"

He started towards the girl, but the blonde man had stepped forward, shielding her from the smelly sewer rat.

"The Lady refused" traces of coldness apparent at the blonde's husky voice "go and take your leave"

The rascal glowered at him, and took a dagger from inside his clothes, his other 2 companions follow suit.

"Shut your hell up!" the bald one swore loudly. The three of them rushed at the same times at the blonde, who had no weapon in his hand, yet looked as cool as ice.

He gently pushed Michiru several feet behind him for safety and with a smile at her; he turned to the 3 rascals. The long-haired one swung his dagger at the blonde who dodge it easily. The one with a scar across his nose tried to slash at the blonde from behind but in an instant, the blonde jumped and somersaulted away to safety. In shock, the attacking man couldn't stop his actions and end up almost cutting his friend's nose to shreds. With a flying kick, the blonde sent them flying to the pile of barrels at the end of the alley.

Michiru cheered, quietly though, she was still shocked at the mass of blood that had spilled from the wounded man's shredded nose.

The bald one took his friend's dagger and began to swing it madly at the blonde, who wasn't expecting it. He was cornered with the brick wall behind him and the opponent in front him.

"You'll pay for what you did to my friend" he growled before running full-tilt forwards, almost like a blinded mad rhinoceros.

Sighing slightly, the blonde quickly bend down to dodge the spinning daggers and in one swift motion, he kicked the man's ankle and a crack filled the air. The bald one rolled in the ground clutching at his broken ankle, swearing loudly.

"well, you ask for it" the blonde man dust off his cloak and walk towards the stunned Michiru. The aqua-haired girl was in awe. Not only the blonde was hot, he was a real gentleman as well, fighting in her honor. It's not strange if the girl had fallen madly in love by this minute. But the calm blue-eyes widened when she saw what was behind the blonde's back.

"watch out!" she said warningly for at that moment, the bald man whose ankle was broken had thrown a dagger towards the blonde, aiming for his head. The blonde merely sigh as he cricked his head sideways while he caught the flying dagger in his hand.

Recklessly, he throw it behind his back towards is attacker, who yelled as the dagger came flying towards him. Yet he fainted, not aware that the dagger had landed an inch from his nose, stabbed to the ground.

Michiru blinked, for someone who acts so tough, that one sure is a coward.

"My Lady" her attention was shifted once again to the handsome blonde in front of her

"Sir" she offered her hand and the blonde kissed it gently, not taking his eyes of hers as though studying the aqua-haired girl.

"We have met before" the blonde man had lowered her hand, recognition shone in his teal orbs.

Michiru could feel her face burns, and she let out a shy giggle "you remembered. It was brief, though"

"Yet your sheer beauty filled my mind since that fateful encounter" the blonde's eyes sparkled, making Michiru blushed even redder.

The blonde man smiled at her "Pray to have a pot of tea with me?"

Michiru's heart leapt with joy "My pleasure"

-------------------

The blonde man had brought her to an outside eating place, just at the edge of the town. From there Michiru could see the vast Euston Forest, its greens reminds her of the old Japan.

"Forgive me if the place is too humble for you" the blonde man said apologetically. Michiru waved aside the apology.

"There is no need for forgiveness, Good Sir. Yet it is I that need to apologize for the inconvenience I have caused you" the aqua-haired girl referred to the alley bandits.

The blonde man smiled "there is no need as well. It is written clearly in the code of chivalry to help such a beautiful lady in need"

Michiru blushed yet again under the warm sun "you flatter me, Sir. I humbly thank you"

The warm pot of tea and a platter of crumpet arrive in their table. Michiru had insisted on paying, but the blond man declined. He said it is in the code of chivalry that the man had to pay for all expenses for the lady. Michiru giggled; there are no such things of course. He'd made it up.

"May I have the pleasure to know your name, my Lady?"

"Kaioh Michiru" the aqua-haired girl answered, buttering herself a crumpet "yours, Good Sir?"

"Haruka" the blonde gave her that melting smile "just Haruka, my lady Michiru"

For the first time in her life, Michiru felt that 'lady Michiru' is such a stupid name to say, more overly after Haruka had spoken it.

"Michiru will do, sir" the aqua-haired girl said as she flipped her hair "for you have saved my life, it is right to do so"

"If you do the same with mine" Haruka quickly said "no Sir will be fine"

Michiru smiled "Very well, Haruka"

And before she realized it, it was already afternoon. The aqua-haired girl was enjoying Haruka's company so much she didn't want to leave this place and go home, yet she'd promised Usagi she'll be back in the afternoon. Michiru had never felt more comfortable with anybody before. Haruka was so charming and kind and she wasted no time to be friendly with the blonde. She cant help but trust the blonde as his eyes showed her the honesty in them.

The aqua-haired girl wished the time would wish the time to stop so she could just sit here and spent the rest of her life drowning in Haruka's dreamy eyes.

"Haruka!" a feminine voice called, interrupting the magical moment. Haruka turned towards the call and Michiru peered behind his back to see at the caller. To her surprise it was a pretty long-haired blonde. She was looking at the blonde meaningfully, and made Michiru dislike the girl for some reason.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave now" Haruka stood up and the aqua-haired girl followed suit "it is an outmost regret that I have to leave you. It will be an honor to walk you home"

"That is all well, but you have a business to attend to" Michiru tried to smile despite the annoying blonde that kept staring at Haruka.

Haruka took Michiru's hand and kissed it "it is my pleasure meeting you"

Michiru nod and the blonde depart for his waiting companion, but for some reason he stopped in his tracks. And to Michiru's surprise, he looked back at her.

"If it not too troublesome for you…" Haruka hesitated, his green eyes darting sideway in his nervousness "m-may I see you again here in tomorrow's time?"

Michiru had not expected this, yet she gladly accepted the request. She'd rather spent her afternoon with Haruka than having Seiya strutting to her at home.

"My pleasure" she blushed crimson

A huge sign of relief was seen on the blonde's face "Thank you" he bowed to her and departed. Michiru almost floated in her happiness. Now she has something to look forward tomorrow. Still smiling at this meeting, she left the place and headed back to her manor.

-----------------------------------

Minako tapped her feet impatiently waiting for her companion to reach her.

"My lady" the handsome blonde bowed mockingly at her and she rolled her eyes in reply.

"Save the act. Have you found him?" she asks him seriously

Haruka's face, which was kind and cheery turned to serious in an instant "no. I lost track of him. He seems to realized that I was following him"

Minako swore under her breath "we cant lose track of him"

Haruka's attention shifted to a pamphlet stuck to the wall beside Minako. It's a banquet at one of the noble landlord's manor.

"Well" Haruka begin as Minako peered to read at the pamphlet "our luck has never been better. Our prey seems to be having a party in his manor tonight"

Minako smiled in satisfaction, and as though remembering something she looked up matter-of-factly at the blonde.

"Haruka" she begins "who was that lady with you just now?"

"Oh, her?" Haruka tried to look nonchalant "just a new friend I made today"

But Minako had seen through Haruka's façade. They'd been together for a long time after all.

"Haruka, you know we cant fall in love with the nobles"

"I am not in love, alright?" Haruka snapped. Realizing his tone, he lowered it again as everyone in vicinity looked round at the two of them.

"sorry, I was just being friendly with her" Haruka evade any eye contact with Minako as he keep his eyes fixed at the pamphlet, as though he'd find it interesting "friendly, nothing more"

Minako looked sadly at the blonde, ad she nodded. She was afraid of this. If one of them had any ties with the nobles, their acts wouldn't be as smooth as it had been before.

"We're trashing the party tonight" Haruka said seriously "let's get the others ready and we'll hit the place at midnight"

-----------------------

Michiru virtually bounced back to her manor in happiness. She was so glad! She'd never felt so thrilled and happy before. She was even able to give Seiya a smile when she passed him in the hallway, raising an eyebrow of the long-haired man. No one is going to know of this except Usagi. And the aqua-haired girl went to find her blonde cousin.

She passed the drawing room without noticing that someone was walking out of it.

"Ouch" she bumped again and looked up to her next victim. Seriously, the aqua-haired girl needs to get her eyes checked.

Michiru looked up and saw her friend and mentor, Meioh Setsuna.

"Why the rush, Michiru?" Setsuna said kindly to the smaller girl "does anything exciting happen in your walk today?"

Michiru glowed and nod "yes, and it was thrilling!" she then excused herself and continue in search of her cousin

"Michiru" the aqua-haired girl turned to Setsuna's call "don't forget, there's a banquet tonight"

Michiru's face fell as her happy bubble punctured by this despairing news. A banquet means a trip with Seiya and her Father which she has less liking for.

Setsuna saw her face and gave a small laugh "don't worry, Usagi will be coming as well. She's in her room" she added though Michiru had not yet ask her the question

"Oh" the aqua-haired girl always had the feeling that Setsuna knows everything, yet she said nothing about it "uhm…thank you"

Setsuna watched the aqua-haired girl disappear behind a door before she walked promptly up the leading staircase. She walked up two flights and reached the landing, which is also a tower. She went inside the only door there, which led to the Praying Room. A purple staff with a garnet jewel on top or the Garnet Rod was seen glowing in the middle of the room.

"Their fateful paths had crossed." Setsuna said as she picked up the staff. The red jewel was glowing brightly and what looked like a thick mist seems to be swirling inside it.

"Their destiny had begun…" her garnet eyes glance through the opened window towards the Euston Forest where some birds had taken flights.

"And in their hands shall the future be written…" the mage returned her eyes to her staff where two figures was seen. The two people who held the red-thread of destiny which will change the future of this land.

* * *

A/N: hoho…I mixed the medieval times and the fantasy role-playing games together and this is what I get. R/R please! 


	4. The Ball

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and any of the characters…Other than them, belongs to me…hehe

A/N: This story is inspired by Robin Hood, though the plot is purely out of my wild imagination. See if it turns out okay…XP. An AU story where the classes of novices, knights, mages, priests, lords, ladies and such all exists…Sorry for the late updates everyone!! Here's a chappie for you!

* * *

**Your World and Mine**

**-The Ball-**

* * *

Michiru could hardly keep the fake smile on her face as she rode the carriage with Seiya, her father and Usagi right beside her. She doesn't mind going with Usagi, but she can hardly stand the dry conversation with Seiya and her father about their engagement. It took all of Usagi's strength to hold Michiru down for not strangling Seiya to death. The aqua-haired girl gave a soft snort and turned to look at the vast sea outside her window. The moment she caught sight of the deep blue water she felt a kind of longing feeling to join them. She began to heard as though the sea was calling her to join in…it was so tempting…and she felt a phrase come to her mind as she become more and more indulge in this strange sensation, but the carriage halted to a stop and the sound of the carriage door being open is enough to snap her out of her dream. 

She let the carriage boy helped her down and raised her gaze to a marble-white enchanting manor. It looks like the place where Michiru had dreamed of meeting her prince charming. And she blushed at once as her thoughts drifted to a certain handsome blonde. But the instant joy disappeared when she felt someone grabbed her arm and led her inside the place. It was Seiya.

Michiru let out a sigh. No matter where they are when they got inside a building, Seiya always have to grab her arm and sling it inside his to make an act as though they are really engaged to each other. Usually, Michiru would yank her arm and stormed away with Usagi. But with her father right behind her, fat chance that would be. The owner of the place greeted them and Michiru realized that it belongs to the East Territory Governor. Michiru could feel that she liked the Governor less and less by the minute, though her father seems to be rather friendly to him than to the other Governors. Even though the 4 territories were in war against each other, for some reasons they still keep contact with each other. They acted nice in front, and stabbed brutally from the back. 'What a hypocrite' Michiru thought as they were led to the Grand Ballroom.

In first glaze, the place looks like to be covered in ice. Michiru blinked. Actually, there were a lot of crystallized chandeliers and lots more even on the arms of the chairs. This lessens Michiru's liking even more. At the time where all the citizens were busting their back off for a living, someone high social like a Governor should waste around money showing off like this. It won't be a matter of time before the Silver Arrows get their hands on them…and she smiled at the thought. Hidden from all, she had one dirty little secret that she was sure if her father got wind of what it was, she'd be thrown out of her manor right at this minute. Like she cares anyway.

Either way, she secretly supports the Silver Arrows. She thought that their actions were a very good thing to do for the poor people and every time she heard the high socialite people talked about them in an angered way it makes her feel satisfied. Someone gotta fight the stupid goons that acted like they're the god of everything.

A tap on her shoulder make the aqua-haired girl turned and met the blue eyes of her cousin.

Usagi tilted her head to the balcony, and Michiru gladly yank her arm off Seiya, who was deep in conversation with his friend. He raised his eyebrows at her but said nothing as the blonde dragged her cousin off the dance floor.

"Thank you!" Michiru almost shouts out her relief as they reach the balcony "I can't even realize that I'd dozed off!"

Usagi smiles cheekily "you look like a rag doll, you know. With Seiya dragging you off everywhere" and she heard Michiru scoffed. The aqua-girl then turn her back on the dance floor and rested her elbows on the rail bars, her hands holding up her chin as her eyes traveled the sea.

"Michiru" Usagi spoke up, jerking her cousin before she could escape to her fantasy world once again "why do you look so wistfully at the sea?"

This question shocked the aqua-haired girl, who shook her head in response.

"I don't know…" she continued slowly as her vision took in the beautiful sight of the deep blue sea with the moonlight glinting on its surface "every time I look at the sea…it feels like its calling out to me. I can hear the wind whispering my name, pleading for me to blend in with them. And I was so mesmerized by the sight that I can't help but to continue stare at it, you see?"

Her question were met with elegantly raised blonde eyebrows of confusion.

"No I don't see" was Usagi's short response

Michiru gave a soft chuckle and return her eyes to the sea. "It felt like we're connected…" she whispered longingly

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing"

-O-O-O-

"C'mon Haruka! Get moving already!"

"Geroff me! I said I don't want to!"

"You have no choice! Minako and the others will handle the back, we cover the front!"

"I know! But they didn't tell me about this!"

A silent yet furious quarrel was happening along the corridor of the mansion. A tall handsome blonde man was glaring at his partner the dashing young man with jet black hair. Both of them were looking quite handsome in their attire and it interest the eyes of the girls wherever they passed the two.

Haruka glared at a bunch of girls who giggled at him as they went past. Mamoru sighs.

"This is what you get if we let you handle the espionage too much" he said more to himself than to the blonde who huffed and pocket his hands.

"I am not doing this and its final" and icy cold emerald glare was headed at Mamoru who couldn't do anything more. His best friend must be the guy with the hardest head there is. He just shrug at the blonde and walked towards the dining room.

"Whatever. But please, remain in the ballroom until it begins will you? You don't have to dance" he added after seeing the blonde rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

Letting out a big sigh, Haruka followed his friend inside the ballroom and look around. There's nothing in the room that would interest him to kill the time until midnight. On the corner of his eyes he saw Mamoru walked to a long-blonde-haired girl and he knows that the black-haired guy had started his move. Haruka smirks, Mamoru can be quite a gentleman at times yet a dufus with no brain at the others. His smirk widens when he saw the blonde asks for her companion's permission. The aqua-haired girl nodded and nearly pushed the blonde girl and Mamoru to the dance floor.

Wait a second. An aqua-haired girl?

Haruka walked slightly closer, stepping between the crowds and mingling with them so the girl wouldn't notice his appearance. And to his delight, the aqua-haired person was really Michiru.

'What a coincidence to have meet her here' the blonde muses to himself as he study her. He found the sight mesmerizing. The aqua-haired flew with the soft breeze and the ripples her long sky-blue dress made behind her. Such a loving sight and it aches his heart just standing there. Gathering his courage, he walked closer and closer, yet his footsteps echoed softly trough the crowded place.

-O-O-O-

Michiru sighs as the clocks ticks on, nearing to midnight. She's refused 3 guys for dancing since Usagi left her for the dance floor. Michiru smiles as she glances back to her cousin, blushing heavily in the arms of a handsome man.

Michiru felt a little guilty at the guys she refused earlier, whom were now sulking near the drinks. It's not that she don't like them, it's just…she doesn't feel it's the right time to dance, _yet. _For unknown reason she felt like she was waiting for something to happen, right here, leaning on the balcony. Her mind and body were reluctant to leave the place, as though they were searching for something. Michiru doesn't mind. She doesn't get bored at all just watching the sea until her father drag her home again, which will be a long time from now. The girl returns her eyes to the sea before a pleasant deep voice reach her ears.

"Such a beautiful sight to behold…right here below the moonlight as well"

Michiru's heart almost burst in joy as she tried hard not to jump up. She knows very well who the voice belongs to.

"Are you talking about the sea?" her mouth curled up into the first real smile she had tonight as the dashing blonde moved to her left. The blond propped an elbow and rest his head upon his palms as his emerald eyes locked with Michiru's blue ones.

"No" the blonde said, his pleasant voice bringing quivers of delight through Michiru's body "I was talking about you"

Michiru blushed "Haruka, you're teasing me" she said as she saw the mischief in his eyes. Haruka gave her a smile that's enough to make butterflies appeared in her middle.

"You look bored. How come you're not dancing? I saw a couple of men sulking near the corner and I have the feeling who might've done this to them" Michiru flushed at the blonde's remark.

"I didn't feel like dancing then" Haruka raised his eyebrows at her and Michiru blushed under his gaze. The blonde let out a small chuckle.

"Then, may I have this dance?" he offered her his arm as a new song started playing in the background "I'll take my chances for this moment and I promise I wont sulk if you say no"

Michiru giggled and gladly took his arm "certainly Good Sir. Don't worry, my mood have improved with you enlightening the party"

Haruka grinned as he led the aqua-haired girl to the dance floor, bringing stares along with them "is that a compliment?"

"Of course. But you can also take it for my teasing" Haruka flashed Michiru a smile in response and the girl felt that she would melt at this minute. No matter how much she holds on, Michiru can't stop blushing at the blonde's remarks. Even the slightest smile makes her heart beats wildly against her chest.

"You…are unbelievable" Haruka whispered softly near Michiru's ear as they started to waltz.

-O-O-O-

The Silver Arrow's espionage team sneaks their way to the main room in the manor while the rest of them, including Mamoru and Haruka, took care most of the folks back at the ball room.

They went to the 3rd floor, where their spy had earlier saw the East Governor put his cash inside a room.

The vivacious blonde leading them looked thrilled when she saw a beautiful wooden door engraved with ancient seal. This looks protective enough to hold in mountains of cash…

2 guys went forward and raise their palms, facing the door and at once the door glowed bright purple.

"Not long now…" Minako smiled at her achievement. At their previous mission, Haruka had always taken care of the espionage while she acted as the decoy. Well, it helps having a great visage and a glorious body, but a girl can get sick of all those times when she had to seduce some old lecherous men…

Minako narrowed her eyes at the thought of the blonde leader of Silver Arrows. Maybe if she succeeds in this mission, the blonde'll let her took care of the espionage and get another girl to be the decoy…

"HA HA HA" she laughed loudly to herself, but not loud enough to raise suspicions. The guards have been taken down by them of course. The blonde notices the long wait and snapped at her working comrades.

"What's taking you so long?"

"It DOES take a long time!! Be patient!" her comrade snapped back

Minako pursued her lips as she rolled the right sleeve of her robe and rose her arm, imitating her comrades who looked panic-stricken at once "I'll help" and came those doomed words.

"NO!!" her comrades' voice rose as one as the energy that flow from her palm clashed with the emerging energy from the seal and created a loud boom which shook the whole manor and cut off all the electricity.

"Minako!!" her comrade said in an anguish yell as the door opened with a bang and panicked loud voices started coming from all over the manor. The blonde could only stare innocently at her comrade's eyes.

"er…oops?"

-O-O-O-

At the exact time the light goes off, Haruka knew that it was time. Michiru was clinging to his body since the black out and the last thing the blonde needs is for this girl to know his identity. So he swiftly led Michiru to a safe spot. Used to the darkness, his trained eyes found a corner where he was sure that the aqua-haired girl would be safe from the trampling crowd.

"Haruka?" Michiru questioned the blonde, which she cannot see in the darkness, but whose sleeve she gripped since the start of this terror.

"Sssh…" came the soothing voice from her left and Michiru turned, though it was useless in this time "stay here. I need to see what happened"

"Haruka don't-"

"Don't move, Michiru. You're safe there" and with that he left her alone with the darkness around her. The room had turned into a sudden chaos, people were thrashing everywhere blindly for the exit, which they cannot find since the Silver Arrows locked them in. After Minako's fiasco, the rest of the team gathered the cash and quickly stalked outside to their rides. On of the man send words to Haruka and he was left to guide his team inside the ballroom for the Grand Ending. The blonde finally found Mamoru and he nod, signaling for the climax to start.

* * *

A/N: yep, kind of lame. But I'm also confused with this chapter. I cant seems to write what's on my mind, and I'm not satisfied enough. Give me R/R and help me improve, will you? Thx! 


	5. Masked Tuxedo and Awakening Magic

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and any of the characters…Other than them, belongs to me…hehe

A/N: This story is inspired by Robin Hood, though the plot is purely out of my wild imagination. See if it turns out okay…XP. An AU story where the classes of novices, knights, mages, priests, lords, ladies and such all exists…I know the last chapter sucks. Hope this'll make it up for you XP.

* * *

**Your World and Mine**

**-Masked Tuxedo and The Awakening Magic-**

* * *

Michiru felt her way around the dark room, her shoulders banging off the others as she made way through the room. Her footsteps froze when she heard the noise. A little girl was crying behind the curtain from her left. Michiru followed the sound and found the curtain. The moonlight bathes in on them giving Michiru a clear sight of the crying girl as the aqua-haired girl open the folds. 

She bend down towards the crying kid "are you okay?"

The girl took a quavering sob before answering "I lost my mummy…" and fresh tears made way down her face. Michiru gave her a gentle smile, this girl reminded her of herself when she was little. Crying so hard until she felt her eyes would bleed at her mother's funeral. Michiru took the crying girl to her arms and let her sob on the front of her dress.

"don't worry" she said softly, her voice soothingly calms the terrified girl "I'll help you find your mummy" '_after I find Usagi' _she added to herself as she saw the little girl smiled and nodded.

"Michiru!!" a familiar hysterical voice greeted her ears "is that you?" Michiru let out a giggle "yes, it is me Usagi"

Usagi came to view, pale and panic-stricken looking. Her neat dress was ruffled like an angry peacock's feather. She raised an eyebrow at the girl in Michiru's arms and opened her mouth but the sudden switch of the light halted the words from escaping her mouth.

"_The gentle smell of roses in the evening air…caressing our soul in these darker days…_" a gentle voice sounded from the other side of the room, right from the stage where the band was performing before the black out. Michiru turn her eyes in the figure and felt it widened in surprise. A tall man in black tuxedo and pearly white mask was standing there, holding a red rose in his right hand.

The masked man turned his blue gaze at the shocked staring crowd and Michiru felt Usagi stirred beside her.

The Eastern Governor stepped forward and roared at the offending man that had clashed the party "who are you? What have you don't to my party? Guards!!" he summoned. But no one answered his calls.

The masked man smirk, with a flick of his wrist he threw the rose with ease and the rose landed on the ground, pinning the governor's robe with it.

"What?!"

"_Your guards has been taken down and if it's not for the women and children in this manor, we would've taken down this place as well" _the threat sounded so pleasant to the ears.

The Eastern Governor glared at the masked man "who the ruddy hell are you!"

"_Moi?" _The masked man took another red rose from nowhere and threw it to the ceiling. He turned his gaze to the glaring governor before answering.

"_I am the Masked Tuxedo, pride of the Silver Arrows" _came the answer and at once, the red rose petals started falling from the rose in the ceiling and not long, the room was engulfed in a storm of red rose petals.

Michiru held the girl closer to her as Usagi pounced at the 2 of them, holding on for dear life. The storm of petals lasted only several minutes. And after it subsides the Masked Tuxedo had gone, and the main door connecting the ballroom to the hallway had opened.

The people inside the room froze in shock and Michiru could see her father's red with rage. Seiya, however was nowhere to be found, but she didn't care about him.

Heavy metallic footsteps were heard and armored soldiers appeared in the doorway. Michiru's eyes narrowed in anger as she saw the crest on the soldier's armor. It was the shape of the phoenix, the Southern Territory's symbol. She doesn't have to ask why they were here. She could read through this act like an open textbook. The original reason her father came to this party is not to tightened the bonds within the Territories. But she knows that her father was hoping to ambush the East Governor, wreck the party and leave the blame for the Silver Arrows. This is not the first time he'd done it after all.

"Nobody moves!" a soldier roared as his leader, Michiru's father, came towards him.

The girl in Michiru's arm suddenly raised her head hopefully and her eyes glowed as it spotted the missing figure since the black out "Mummy!"

A frantic-looking woman rose her head up to the call and turned. Her eyes light up with delight "Elie!"

Delighted daughter rushed through the crowd towards the worried mother as Michiru watched the scene with a smile on her face. Before she realized, that a soldier at the far corner of the room raised his bow…and unleashed an arrow.

Michiru watched in slow motion as the arrow flew, piercing the air as it got nearer and nearer to the mother's back. And at once, the scene of her mother's death played before her.

How she watched hopelessly from the corner as the long blade pierced through her mother's body….How her frantic screams were not answered by anyone...How the murderer looked directly at her and she saw the ugliest mad glint in his grey eyes. It was as though in a slow motion mode. Just like this time.

Michiru could feel her blood rushed to her head, a phrase coming to her lips and she raised her arm just when the glinting tip of the arrow nearly touches the dress of the woman.

"_**Deep…Submerge!!"**_

A huge blast of water came out of nowhere and deflected the arrow. However the jet of water didn't stop there, it continues blasting through the air towards the responsible soldier who could do nothing to evade it. Letting out an anguished yell, he was blasted backwards with such a force that when he hit the wall, it created a deep dent and cracks. The Eastern Governor, who was hit by the flying soldier faint from the hard contact.

First there was silence. Then the crowds roared in panic and they scrambled out of the room, trampling the poor soldiers under their feet. Michiru however, stay rooted to the spot, her hands dropped limply by her sides. Usagi stood beside her with he jaw wide open. Besides the 2 of them, her father, the unconscious Eastern Governor and the rest of the trampled army were the only ones in the room after the guests left in panic. But no one was paying attention to Michiru except for Usagi.

The older Kaioh walked slowly to the defeated shoulder and bent down. He took the remnants of the shredded arrow and narrowed his eyes. The arrow was made from metal from a pure ore that only a certain group was famous for using.

"The Silver Arrows had infiltrated my army…" his blue eyes were burning with rage as he crushed the remnants to useless pieces.

"Mi-Michiru…" Usagi stated slowly, her wide eyes not leaving her cousin's figure.

But Michiru didn't answer. She was still in shock.

-O-O-O-

Setsuna was waiting calmly in the Praying Room. A bunch of figure was leaving the jewel on her Garnet Rod, which she was staring at since the Kaiohs, Seiya and Usagi left the manor.

The tall tanned woman sighs deeply. She knew this moment is going to come eventually, but she didn't realized that IT was going to happen.

"Setsuna!!" the door of the Praying Room opened with a bang and it revealed a slightly flustered-out of air-panic looking Michiru.

"Setsuna, I…I…" she cant even draw the words to explain what happened at the East Manor.

The older woman stared at the girl and stood up; her Garnet Rod glowed in the midst of the dim room.

"I know what happen, Michiru. And I know this will happen from a long time ago" Michiru stopped talking in shock. She knows her mentor was sometimes a bit strange, but this is completely off the chart

"Wha-" she began but the older woman cut her short..

"Sit down" Setsuna mention a chair on Michiru's right "I know this will be shocking, but I will tell you everything. Everything right from the very beginning"

* * *

A/N: the mystery starts to unfolds from this moment on. I hope I haven't bored you enough from reviewing me! XP 


	6. The Duel

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and any of the characters…Other than them, belongs to me…hehe

A/N: This story is inspired by Robin Hood, though the plot is purely out of my wild imagination. See if it turns out okay…XP. An AU story where the classes of novices, knights, mages, priests, lords, ladies and such all exists…

* * *

**Your World and Mine**

-The Duel-

* * *

"I thought you weren't going to come" 

Michiru stared at the handsome face before her. It was less than 20 hours ago since she saw the man that had made her heart flutter, but the same man had abandoned her in the middle of panic and the aqua-haired girl had no room to think about what she'll do to the blonde when she sees him again because of a certain incident.

"Unlike someone, I wouldn't break _my own _promise" she said lightly, sitting on the chair in front the blonde with elegance. They were at their previous eating place.

Haruka smiled as he lower his tea cup slowly "did I really?" but the aqua-haired girl didn't give an answer. Michiru is mad at him. And this just proves something that made the blonde even happier.

-O-O-O-

Last night, Setsuna had told Michiru everything about what happened to her at the party. According to the magician, Michiru, who had some magician blood in herself as well, had succeeded in awakening her magic. Michiru already had the core of the magic inside of her all this time, she only needs to draw it out from within her.

"B-but…why hasn't anybody told me before?" Michiru was shocked way more than Setsuna had expected.

Setsuna stared at the younger girl, as though she was pondering about her answer.

"Because…it's…not the time yet" she said somewhat lamely "everyone had their own time to discover the magic within themselves"

Michiru blinked and pause filled the air between them. Setsuna stared back at her Garnet Rod which has been glowing since Michiru had acknowledged her magic in that very room.

"Michiru. Whatever happens…" Setsuna turned her deep eyes on Michiru's glowing teals of sapphire "do not. I repeat, do not tell any of this to your father"

Michiru raised her eyebrows. If discovering her magic means a good thing, why does telling it to her father was forbidden? The look on her face was enough to make Setsuna answered the unasked question.

"Because I don't think he will be very happy about it"

-O-O-O-

"Are you alright?" Haruka leaned across the table at the silent girl in front of him Michiru snapped out of her daydreaming instantly "you seem quiet. What happens?"

"other than you leaving me in the dark alone? No, nothing happened that concerns you"

'Ouch' Haruka grimaced guiltily. It was against his will leaving Michiru alone last night, but after Mamoru as the Masked Tuxedo disappearance by that petal storm, he tried coming back to the party to fetch Michiru. But the surprised appearance of the Southern Army had stopped him and Mamoru in their steps and decided to flee for the night. If they hadn't came he might got back and walk her home, if he's lucky enough. Haruka scratched the back of his neck in uneasily, he kept trying to catch the girl's eyes, but Michiru kept her stares to her tea cup.

"Right. Look, I'm sorry I had to leave you alone last night. But believe me, if I had the choice, I'd rushed to you right away and get you out of there"

Michiru looked at him with elegantly raised eyebrows " ' If I had the choice ' ? "

Haruka blinked as he tried to gather his composure, Michiru looked very cute with that pose on. He gave a little cough and nod "er, yeah. The…Army blocked my way in. They sealed the entrance"

This seems to does the trick, Michiru's iciness melt as she lowered down her cup. "their appearance also surprised me" she said slowly "Father didn't tell me they were coming"

Haruka raised his tea cup back to his mouth "Father?"

"Yes, he's the Southern Governor"

Haruka choked on his tea, gagged, spluttered and tried his best not to spray the pretty girl in front of him with it. And the tea ended up dribbled down his front. Grabbing a napkin and clean up, he looked up at Michiru's amused stare, as though nothing had happened.

"You're the Governor's daughter!?"

Michiru nodded, amused at Haruka's extreme reaction to this fact. "how come you're so surprised?"

Haruka gulped and looked around to cover up for his mess "er…nothing. Nothing at all" '_shit. This is not in the plan!' _Haruka was ready to kick himself. How smooth, he's hitting on a girl whose Father was his group's biggest rival and enemy. One false move…and they're done.

Michiru continued to peer suspiciously at Haruka, but the blonde didn't have anything more to say on the matter and she decided to drop it.

"And it seems that the Silver Arrows had infiltrated the southern Army as well" Haruka looked up to this piece of news, his bread frozen in mid air "a disguised soldier almost shot an arrow at an innocent lady…I cant believe they could be so…so…inhuman" Michiru could felt her liking for the Silver Arrows dropped a notch. She though they work for the citizens, but it turns out that they're just the same stinking people that only cared for their own stinking skin.

Michiru looked up at the blonde to say something, but the words suddenly died in her mouth.

The usual pleasant sparkle on Haruka's teal eyes had disappeared and was replaced by a raging burst of fire that made the orbs glowed in anger. Michiru could almost see smoke appearing in Haruka's tea as the blonde was glowering so hard at it, a fire might appear.

'_Some bastard is framing us…' _the blonde dared to swear that nobody under the name of Silver Arrows would injure the innocents, women and children. That person couldn't be someone from their side, besides there is no plan in infiltrating the army. Attacking from the front always brings victory to their side, why should they start playing dirty?

"Haruka?" the aqua-haired girl asks softly, jerking the blonde out of his reverie "are you alright? You look angry"

Haruka shook his head, trying to calm his anger and tried to put on his usual calm composure "yes, I'm fine. I'm not angry"

"Because it should be me who got angry at you, who are hitting on my fiancé"

Haruka stood up alertly as Michiru looked up to see the owner of the voice she had less liking for. Seiya was there, his back stiff and his eyes glaring enmity at Haruka. He grabbed Michiru's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Seiya!" she exclaimed in shock "what are you doing here?"

"That should be MY question. What the hell are you doing here with that bastard?" his blue eyes blazed with anger and jealousy as it stared hard at the girl. But Michiru didn't falter at his gaze.

"It is NOT any of your problems! And for your informations, _I am not your fiancé!" _Michiru wrenched her arm free of Seiya's grasp and stepped back. Haruka instinctively move to her front, shielding her with her right hand clutched tightly at the handle of his sword.

"Get you hands off her" his pleasant voice dropped an octave lower in anger

Seiya glowered at him and unsheathed his sword in one swift move just as Haruka done the same and both blades clashes in mid-air, sparks of fire flew at the contact. Michiru didn't expect this to happen, as the guys raised their swords again, she dashed to Haruka and held back his arms.

"No, Haruka. Don't!" she said to the blonde, who didn't keep his eyes off Seiya "you could get arrested for fighting in public!"

"I don't care about that at this moment" the blonde answered "if you go back with that man, he could just kill you and throw your body to the river"

"Haruka, please" Michiru grab hold of the blonde's face and turn those eyes to hers "don't worry I'll be fine. Please stop, Seiya" she turned to the black-haired man "let's go home"

Seiya was still glaring at the blonde who had sheathed back his sword. Under the gazes of the people around them, it's not wise to continue the fight. He returns his blade to its place and grabbed Michiru's upper arm and turned to leave the place. But then he stopped in his tracks.

"Tomorrow. Sundown. I challenge you to a duel. At the seaside cliff" his eyes clashes once more with the handsome blonde's teal. Michiru's eyes widened, doesn't she have a saying about this?

"I accept" Haruka glowered at him with the same amount of enmity before the black haired man left the place, dragging Michiru along with him.

The aqua-haired girl looked back and saw Haruka blew her a kiss. Her heart seemed to skip a beat.

'Relax' he mouthed to her 'take care!' he smiled and as they went aboard a carriage, Michiru looked back to found that the blonde had gone.

-O-O-O-

"What in the world do you think you are doing!" Michiru said angrily to Seiya after they reached her manor.

The black haired man took off his sword and put it on his study before saying calmly "Saving you of course. Scums like him only wants your money and someone like him doesn't deserve to be looking at your eyes"

Michiru was highly affronted.

"For your information, Haruka's not that kind of guy! He's very nice and kind and he even saved my life!" if it was lady-like to spit someone, she might have been spraying Seiya with spit at this moment.

"Besides, Haruka is better than you! He _respects _woman! He doesn't treat women like a pile of rubbish!"

Seiya was ticked off and he grabbed Michiru's arm roughly as he pulled the girl closer to her.

"Don't. you. Ever. Compare. Me. With. That. Bastard." His whispers were venomous. Michiru flinched seeing the murderous look in his eyes. Right at that moment the door to the study opened with a bang and Usagi came in, with a couple of maids behind her.

"Michiru!" she was greatly surprised by their frozen pose, in which Seiya grabbed Michiru roughly by her arm, and she glared at Seiya.

The black-haired man realized his actions and let go. Red finger marks were seen on Michiru's bare upper arm. The aqua-haired girl quickly walked towards her cousin before Seiya's next words came.

"This time I'll let you off the hook" he said with Michiru's back on him "next time I see you with him, you'll have your father to answer to"

Without another words, Michiru stormed off the room with Usagi and the maids right behind her.

Seiya was still glowering after her back when a voice came out from no where , a voice that is as cold as a dungeon and as deadly as a snake's poison

"_That person will be an obstacle in our way. Eliminate him right away"_

"My pleasure" Seiya answered as he fingered the blade of his sword which glinted as though in response.

* * *

A/N: I don't quite like Seiya no matter what the reason is and it's still a great question 'why'. Either way, R/R!! 


	7. Blooming Feelings

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and any of the characters…Other than them, belongs to me…hehe

A/N: This story is inspired by Robin Hood, though the plot is purely out of my wild imagination. See if it turns out okay…XP. An AU story where the classes of novices, knights, mages, priests, lords, ladies and such all exists…

**Your World and Mine**

**- Blooming Feelings-**

"Michiru, sit down"

"Okay"

"Michiru, stop fretting, and sit down already!"

"I am sitting down!"

Usagi gave a lout throat-clearing cough and her aqua-haired cousin's attention finally turned to her. The blonde raised her eyebrows at Michiru, who blushed when she saw she was 5 feet from her chair. Michiru walked back slowly to her chair and sit down. Then suddenly she groaned loudly.

"why does this has to happen to me?!" she put her face in her palms as her cousin just shrug.

"I don't know" Usagi said easily "maybe you should ask the gods" and Michiru glared at her reckless answer. Usagi just grinned and continued watching her cousin's antics as she traced around the room in a worried fret. The blonde sigh, sometimes her cousin can be such a worrying brat.

"okay, I know you're busy worrying for your blond, but please, do you mind telling me what happened? You were blabbing about a duel between Haruka and Seiya. And don't forget the details!" she added quickly as Michiru finally return back to her seat. The aqua-haired girl took a deep breath and retells the story to her curious cousin.

"okay, so I was having my usual meeting-"

"a lunch date" Usagi piped in suddenly

Michiru blushed "yes, that, whatever, and we were talking about the incident at the party. The one with that soldier shooting at the poor mother, remember? And suddenly Haruka looked angry…no way beyond rage. He was suddenly very quiet…" Michiru lose thread of her story as she thought back at Haruka's expression. She'd been wondering about that too…the blonde was angry. But why is he angry? And at what? Why? Questions were popping like fireworks inside Michiru's head.

"Michiru!"

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Where was I?" she muses hurriedly "oh yes, and I was asking about what's bothering him when Seiya appeared out of nowhere! He started dragging me and Haruka defended me. I don't know what happened, but suddenly they were using swords!"

Usagi's eyes were round as coins; she loved scenes like this "wow!! I wish I was there to see! And?"

Michiru fidgets with her thumb "and…I kind of pulled Haruka a bit to stop them. Imagine if the soldiers were on patrol, Haruka can get arrested right away…"

"Seiya too, right?" but Michiru didn't reply. Usagi snickered, her cousin really hate Seiya. But then again, Usagi didn't like the black haired man either. There was something about him that she doesn't like.

"D'you think…" Michiru said suddenly and jerked Usagi out of her reverie "d'you think he…followed me?"

Usagi blinked. That might've been true. Seiya was looking at Michiru exiting the manor this afternoon and several minutes later he went out too, looking agitated and bringing along his sword. But saying all of this to Michiru will make her fret even more. Usagi let out a sigh and took her cousin's hands.

"don't worry about him and stop worrying about your lover" Michiru blushed "all you have to do now is take a bath, some dinner and go straight to sleep. You need your stamina to watch the duel tomorrow. You…don't mind me tagging along, would you?" the blonde asks hopefully "I wanted to see the fight that had your heart in stake" and she giggled

Michiru smiled "sure, it would really help me with you being there. But you have to do me a favor first"

"what is it?"

"You have to tell me about that black-haired lovers of yours. Details included" this time, it was Michiru who was giggling, and Usagi who was blushing.

-O-O-O-

The next morning came by and it was a very warm day. The sun was shining bright, the birds were chirping and the breeze was soft and inviting. The first thing Michiru do when she's out of bed is…cursed the Gods for giving them such a good weather. Usagi could only shook her head when she saw her cousin kept dropping her fork at breakfast, though Kaioh-goshujin and Seiya appeared to have noticed nothing. The clocks ticks very slowly and Michiru was running out of patient and running out of things to do to kill the time. She'd knit, but soon grew bored at it. She spars fencing with her tutor, and found her concentration is somewhere else. She tried to sleep, but her dreams are not helping. It kept showing her a dead Haruka with sword wounds all over his body. And every time she decided to take a walk outside her manor…she met Seiya who was training with his brothers, Yaten and Taiki who had come to visit. But it looks like the man was training to kill and it didn't calm her nerves at all.

Usagi, on the other hand, was killing her time off watching a soap-opera, meaning that she kills her time by watching her cousin fidgets, fret and resembling a worried mother hen all over the manor. She knew she had to calm her cousin down, but it's also interesting to watch her cousin. It's not every day that her calm and collected cousin acted like this. So she just laid her head back and enjoyed the show. After seems like forever, the clock ticks to 5.30. Michiru quickly summon a carriage and rushed to the dueling area, with Usagi right behind her of course. Seiya was taking his time back at the manor. He had some suspicions about the blonde that was with Michiru yesterday, and it agitate him to no end.

"Yaten" he pulled his light-haired younger brother aside as his older brother got up the carriage "I want you to do something for me"

Yaten's green eyes sparkled with interest "I'm listening"

"no matter what the duel outcome is, I want you to follow my opponent, see where he's heading. Follow him to the end and watched his action. D'you get me?"

"what do you have in mind, Seiya?" Yaten knew his brother knew something about his opponent he's not telling

Seiya observed him with his blue gaze "I just have the feeling that this guy's connected to our friend, Silver Arrows" Yaten only blinks, asking Seiya for his reasoning.

"he disappeared at the same time as that masked twit of the Silver Arrows did at the party" Seiya adjusted his sword on his belt as they made their way to the carriage "destroying that organization is clearing the stone blocking my path"

"and you'll get Michiru and title of the Governor!" Yaten was amazed at his brother's scheme. Seiya just smirk as Taiki put his head out of the carriage window.

"Oi" he called at his 2 younger brothers "are you coming or do I have to leave without you?"

With a malicious smirk on his face, Kou Seiya ascended the carriage as his plan is put into action.

-O-O-O-

"Take a deep breath lad, thaat's a good boy…"

"Mamoru, stop talking like a mother. You're freaking me out"

Mamoru stared wide-eyed at his friend "am I the only one worried by the outcome of this duel?" his companion shrug nonchalantly "listen Haruka, I let you off for a break one minute and the next second you're accepting a duel without consoling me first! Do you realize that it will be dangerous for us if you lose?"

"having that brat killed me means no more strategist for the Silver Arrows, empty spot for a leader, chaos in Euston Village. Yep, I realized it" Haruka calmly ticked of the probability of him losing with his fingers. Mamoru looked like he was going to explode. He took a deep breath.

"and it means the destruction of Japan"

Haruka froze. Mamoru knows he touched a sensitive spot as he continued his speech in a lower tone "you are the last descendant of the throne, the last heir to the Kingdom. You are our only hope in rebuilding this country. Please, Haruka. The next thing we need is for you to get killed. I cared about you, Haruka. Minako and the others too, we only wanted the best for you. Don't take this duel so easily, your life and the fate of your country is in your hands." Haruka didn't answer. But Mamoru smiled, he had his friend's attention at last.

"So, promise me you won't lose. Promise me, even if you lose a hand, an arm, a leg you would come back home as a winner, not a loser"

"…I will, don't worry" came the silent answer. Mamoru smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair as a carriage stopped near by them. Haruka looked up to see a pale-worried Michiru running towards him. Suddenly, he felt an aching in his heart. The last time he saw the young girl was only yesterday, but why does his heart throbbed so hard? As though he was dying to see the girl again…and then it hit him. He _misses _Michiru. He _misses _her, a friend he just met less than 3 days ago. But is true that he was regarding her only as a friend? And nothing more? Is it true that he accepted the duel just because mere sympathy towards a friend? These questions filled his head as the aqua-haired girl came running to him and threw her arms around the blonde.

Mamoru's jaw drop and hit the ground as Usagi threw her arms up in the air in a form of celebration. Haruka blushed "M-Michiru?"

The aqua-haired girl seems to realize what she was doing and release the blonde with a surprised squeak. The usually calm girl blushed so hard that steams were coming out of her ears.

"Sorry" she said in a small voice. But the blonde just shook his head and chuckled, and then his attention turned to his black-haired friend whose attention was not on him anymore.

"Mamoru? You okay?" but Mamoru didn't answer. He was locked deeply in Usagi's gaze. Michiru turned and smiled before she nudged her cousin.

"Ouch! What is that for?"

Michiru smiled mischievously "care to introduce me?" Usagi blushed. Mamoru took this chance to kiss Michiru's hand and introduce himself.

"Chiba, Mamoru. On your service" he gave a bow and stand beside Haruka "you must be Kaioh Michiru-san, Usagi and Haruka told me a lot about you" his little speech earned him a glare form the blonde, but before any fights can broke out another carriage had stopped on the same spot from which descended a man Haruka felt deep hatred for.

Seiya fingered the handle of his sword as he walked towards Haruka, his brothers right behind him.

"Are you ready?" his blue eyes clashes with the teal again. Haruka nod and resumed to take their places. At last the duel was going to begin!

-O-O-O-

The seaside cliff was the best place for a duel. Besides the remote area that gives privacy to duelers, it also had this dangerous cliff that surrounded the edge of the dueling arena. One false step and they're dead. It's also one of the most dangerous places in South Territory. Michiru praised Seiya's smart head to choose this place as the dueling location. But there is nothing more she can do but to stand still and watched the duel to happen as the 2 opponents stood facing each other. The minutes went passed with them just glaring at each other, both clutching their swords. Michiru don't know what's keeping them, but she's already in tenterhook watching these two. Their aura were filling the air.

Haruka's eyes moved to see a big tree not far from them with one of its leaf having this last drop of dew on it. He knew that Seiya's eyes moved towards the leaf and both of them watched intensely as the breeze started picking up. The sun set down slowly and the sky is turning to its brilliant golden color. Both men stiffened as the last drop of dew trickled slowly to the edge of the leaf…before falling down elegantly, cueing for the duel to start.

Both men unsheathe their swords at the same time and dashed towards each other with extreme speed. Michiru's gasps came out together with Usagi's as she hear Mamoru whistled on her left.

Seiya raised his sword aloft and bringing it down with a roar. Haruka took his leaner sword and brought it up to block the attack. Seiya's sword is bigger than his and he's forcing it down with such a power that the blonde felt his footsteps deepened on the soft ground. He delivered a kick, but the pony-tailed man jumped and evade his attack.

Seiya started towards the blonde once again, his sword's point is facing downwards, but Haruka could swiftly see the he was aiming at the blonde's right arm. Haruka expected the attack and he successfully blocked the sword. But there was something bothering him when he saw the smirk on Seiya's face. A sudden blow to Haruka's left side threw the blonde off his feet and rolling on the ground.

"Haruka!" Michiru shrieked as the blonde got back up to his feet gingerly.

Haruka touched his aching side 'no broken ribs, good Lord…' he muttered as he rushed towards Seiya, picking up speed as he goes. But the advantage of the match was on Seiya. That direct hit to Haruka's side did not break a rib, but, it left a crack on the bones. The blonde's movement were affected with the blow as he moved gingerly especially when he's moving his left arm. The power of Haruka's attacks lessened and Seiya could easily block the attack which was a lot fiercer at the beginning of the duel.

Michiru watched the uneven duel with beating heart. Haruka was losing, he had trouble with his left side, though he acted like nothing happened, Michiru knew that it's hurting him. The aqua-haired girl wanted so much to go there, grab Seiya and plead him to stop. But what good would it make? Besides it would hurt Haruka's heart for her to stop the duel that way. But then again…the blonde didn't really have to do this. He didn't have to accept the duel, but why did he accepted it? It touched Michiru so much to see the blonde fighting for her, but it also pains her to see him suffering under Seiya's attacks. She made her mind to do what she plans to do, but her footsteps stopped when she met Haruka's eyes.

'Stay back' it said 'don't move and watch me. I will win this for you' it doesn't need words to say, but Michiru could easily read the blonde's mind at their eye contact. The swift smile Haruka gave her stopped her plan and heightened her trust on him. She nodded to let the blonde see that she'll stay there and watch him win. She'll let him see how much trust she has in him…and how much love was there for him in his heart. By this moment Michiru realized, that she had fallen in love with Haruka since the very first time their eyes met.

'I believe in you, Haruka' the aqua-haired girl thought, her heart full of emotions for the blonde 'ganbare!'

Haruka stood up with wheezing breath, his aching side's pissing him off to no end. He knew he had to end this fight sooner or later or he'd suffer defeat at the hands of the man he hated so much at this moment. He took a deep breath and closes his eyes. For a second there, the scene around him had disappeared; it was only him, his sword…and the wind. The breeze tickling his neck as it soothes his beating heart. He always finds the wind soothing and listening to the soft blows helped him concentrate more on his task. His mind was set, his grip on his sword tightened. His heart felt warm as he felt words were trying to escape his lips. A phrase that he knew will forever change his fate.

He opened his eyes to see Seiya rushing in high speed right at him. He raised his sword aloft with his right hand and concentrate on the person he was fighting for. Michiru's face came to flash in his mind, her blazing eyes at their first meeting. He knew that this moment his feeling towards the girl and the reason he accepted this fight isn't sympathy towards a friend. It is _love._

"_Space Sword…" _he summoned quietly as Seiya came nearer to him "…_Blaster!!" _his attack came like a huge force of sharp wind-blade and it hit Seiya so hard he was thrown across the arena and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Seiya's sword flew across the air before landing on the ground right beside it's owner.

"I…win" the blonde gave a weak grin as he fell seated on the ground.

A/N: I cant stop writing!! (squeal) how's this so far? R/R please!!


	8. Entwined

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and any of the characters…Other than them, belongs to me…hehe

A/N: This story is inspired by Robin Hood, though the plot is purely out of my wild imagination. See if it turns out okay…XP. An AU story where the classes of novices, knights, mages, priests, lords, ladies and such all exists…

* * *

**Your World and Mine**

**- Entwined-

* * *

**

"I…win" the blonde grinned as he saw Seiya laid sprawled on his back and was clearly unconscious. His head was spinning, his body was throbbing he was ready to pass out anytime soon because somehow that attack he uses just now drained him out of his energy. But Mamoru was there to catch him before he fell headfirst on the ground.

"You won, man!!" Mamoru was ecstatic, he found Haruka's attack a bit odd but ignored it nevertheless "that was awesome!!"

"Heh…" Haruka grinned weakly as he gave his black haired friend a weak thumbs-up "never…under…estimate…meh"

Michiru, who had rushed towards the blonde at the outcome of the match, peered worriedly at the handsome blonde "hang in there Haruka. Mamoru-san, he needs to be treated right away" her statement jerked Mamoru out of his winning euphoria. The black haired man nodded and put Haruka's arm around his neck before walking away towards 2 tied horses.

"Wait, Haruka cant ride a horse" Michiru exclaimed, stopping Mamoru in his tracks "he'll faint up there!"

"I'm okay" the blonde let go of Mamoru and take an I'm-okay pose beside his horse before swaying dangerously. Michiru sweat dropped as she stared at the blonde man that was supported once again by his friend.

"That's convincing" Michiru muttered

"We'll get you back" Usagi said suddenly "Haruka'll be riding in the carriage with us, and Mamoru can ride the horses and show us the way!"

Michiru nodded, thinking that this was a good idea, yet when she saw Mamoru's expression she doubted her cousin's idea. The expression on his face were a mixture of alertness and shock, it was like he was almost against the idea.

"Mamoru?" Usagi wondered when the black haired man tensed up so suddenly "is something wrong?"

Mamoru turned at his blonde friend that was near collapsing and shook his head "no. nothing's wrong. Yeah, I'll be leading the way, take care of Haruka" he said to Michiru as he helped the blonde sit on the carriage. The aqua-haired girl nod before she and Usagi followed inside the carriage. Several moments later, Mamoru was leading the way with the horses as Michiru and Usagi's carriage followed from behind. They were galloping through quite a bumpy road as night time takes over from the day. It was dark, but Michiru could still make out where the black haired man was leading them.

"Michiru" Usagi said suddenly, her eyes never leaving the window "isn't that…Euston Forest?"

The aqua haired girl joins her cousin peering out at the thick vast forest which they were getting into and frowned "yes, it is. Does Haruka lives here?" she wondered more to herself as she gazed at the panting blonde. For all the aqua-haired girl knows, no one was leaving in Euston Forest. There were no living areas there known until now. Suddenly, the galloping resides as they came to an opening. Both girls' eyes widened as they saw a village up ahead. It was small, yet looked so peaceful, much different from the usual villages which were always looked busy.

The carriage went inside the gates and stopped in front what looked like a 2 stories house. The carriage door opened and they met Mamoru who was windswept.

"Welcome to Euston Village" he said pleasantly as he helped Haruka down "would you like any drinks before you go?"

"S-sure…thanks"

0.0

"Seiya! get up, you dimwit!!" a hand continuously slapped the black haired man' face till it turn swollen red. But the man did not budge.

"Get up or I'll give you a C.P.R!!" Taiki roared as he slapped his brother's face even harder "I'm counting to three, one…!"

"GAAAAH!!" the once knocked out man woke up with a loud roar and grabbed his older brother's collar, shocking the latter "what the HELL do you THINK you're doing?!" he snarled

"See? You always come back from the dead when I offer you one" the burly Taiki said nonchalantly, completely ignoring his brother's statement. Seiya let go of Taiki's collar roughly and began to cough, spitting up blood. His eyes darted around him as more blood cough out from his mouth. He let out a silent curse at his blonde opponent. He didn't know what that damned man did, but his attack…it didn't create much damage on the outside, but his inside felt like its been ripped to shreds.

"Yaten's on their tails, we better wait at the mansion," Taiki answered his brother's unasked question "you better clean up" with his help, Seiya managed to stand on his feet, swaying.

"And, Taiki. Do one more favor for me"

"What?"

"Get the army ready. Tell Kaioh-san that we're rampaging a terrorist's lair tonight" the malicious smile on his face could've held many meanings in this world.

0.0

_The long haired girl was staring silently at her parent's body in the empty room lit only by the moonlight. Their bodies were soaked with red blood and were lying lifelessly at the floor. There were questions popping on the little girl's head. _

'_Why is her mummy and daddy lying on the floor?'_

'_Why are they not speaking at all?'_

_But soft footsteps coming towards the girl destroyed the bubble of thoughts in her head._

"_Did you not wonder why I let you live a little longer to witness your parents' death, little one?" a cold piercing voice said from the other side of the room, where the footsteps died. The little girl whipped her teary face around to look at the tall figure with the scary eyes. Those crimson eyes that brought death to anyone that sees them. The man let a smile graze his face before continuing._

"_I'll let you savor the guilt…of seeing you parents murdered with you, not being able to do anything…." He stepped closer to the girl, who recoiled in fear. The towering man's hollow crimson eyes shone in the moonlight._

"_This way…you'll enjoy death better, right?" the man raised a sword, which handle glimmered under the moonlight. A scream filled the air as the blade come piercing through the air…_

"HARUKA!!" teal eyes snapped open in shock. The sight blurred for a sec, but it soon became normal as the blonde started to drink everything around him. A sight of a pale-faced blonde met his eyes.

"yo, Minako" he said weakly, trying to smile, but the corner of his mouth twinge in pain and the smile came out as a creepy loopy grin instead. Minako rolled her eyes and slapped a wet towel upon Haruka's forehead, splashing water everywhere. Her pale face turns back to normal.

"ouch! Not so hard!"

"this is what you get for being reckless, you brainless blonde" Haruka's blonde companion replied in a complaining-sort of voice. Minako stared at Haruka's sweating body and let out a long-suffering sigh.

"now now, don't be so hard on yourself. I know what it feels to be brainless-"

"say that once again and I swear I'll get make you run naked around town for the rest of your life" was the venomous reply from Minako, which shut Haruka off instantly. The handsome blonde sighs and closed his eyes, his breathing slowly turn to normal. Minako sit down at the chair facing her friend. It's been an hour since Mamoru brought Haruka back. It's bad enough that the blonde had been wounded, but the fact that they had brought Michiru and Usagi along with them adds more to the problem. Especially since the two off them were connected to the government, as they well know.

Since she had been treating Haruka's wound, Minako had realized that Haruka had been in a nightmare since he collapsed on the carriage that brought him here. He was sweating like mad and panting, tossing and turning, his face pale and was in pain. It had scared Minako to death when she founds out that she could do nothing to bring her friend back to the living world. she guess that it's not entirely worthless for shouting herself hoarse for the last fifteen minutes for shouting at Haruka's face.

The panting teal-eyed blonde opened his eyes again "how's my wounds?"

"pretty shallow, though you have to take off from fighting for sometime" Minako answered as she tidied up the mess she made as she took care of Haruka "I've covered pretty much most of it"

"thanks" Haruka gave a wince as he tried to move his body, and a sharp pain came from the left side of his body. His broken rib has not healed yet obviously. His teal eyes stare around the room and landed on a long brown cloth placed at the table on the corner of the room. Haruka felt Minako's eyes followed his sight.

"did you-"

"I cant take care of your rib if that thing is in the way" Minako said as she folded the cloth and brought it to Haruka's bedside, who hid it under the cover. Haruka gave a smile full of gratitude.

"thanks. I cant imagine how Michiru would react if she found this thing" he said jokingly, but flinched when he saw the alert look Minako sent him "what?"

"get that thought out of your head, or your worst nightmare will become reality," the long haired blonde said quietly "no one knows how God's mind works, Haruka." Her companion was left speechless and nodding quietly, looking out at the dark sky outside his window with a longing look.

0.0

Outside the place where Haruka was being taken care of at the moment, Michiru and Usagi was brought around the village inside the Euston Forest. It surprised the 2 girls that the left-out forest actually had people living in it all this time. And they were more surprised by the warm atmosphere of the people that lived there. Mamoru took them for a walk and almost all the people they'd ran across greet the 2 girls warmly, even though they were only strangers. Michiru was reminded with a pang that at the city, things were very much different from this place. The difference was like heaven and earth apart, if possible.

"Michiru? Are you okay?" once again Usagi found her cousin spacing off. She thought it was because of Haruka did the aqua-haired girl became prone of spacing out, yet even after the 2 of them got along well with each other, Michiru was still found spacing off. It worries her if anything happens to her beloved cousin. Her thoughts must've surfaced on her worried face, for Michiru then gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm alright," the aqua-haired girl smiled "I'm…just wondering if our townspeople would be able to be as warm and friendly as the people here" Usagi gave a small chortle.

"Do you really think that I could be fool by that?"

Michiru blinked "eh?"

"c'mon, you're obviously not thinking about _that_. If you are, why are you gazing at Haruka's room window all the time?" the blonde finishes her statement with a sly smile. Bull's eye, Michiru blushed so red that it would not be impossible if her blue hair also turned red at the impact. But Michiru would not surrender that easily without a fight.

"No, really. I'm thinking about ho-"but her sentence was cut off by Usagi's giggling. The blonde was having the time of her life, for that it was a rare thing to found her usually calm cousin to be so flustered. The dark-haired Mamoru came up at them, raising his eyebrows as though asking what Usagi is giggling about. Michiru rolled her eyes and muttered an 'I don't know'.

"So, are you guys tired? If you're not, we'll continue the tour around the village" Mamoru said brightly, looking at his beautiful companions "if you are, we could get a grub and relax, er…if you don't want to leave yet" he added as an after thought. Michiru and Usagi looked at each other, before answering Mamoru.

"No, let's continue the tour" and with a grin Mamoru happily show the 2 girls around the village, careful not to show any indication that the village was the hideout of the Silver Arrows.

0.0

A shadow-covered figure stands quietly behind the stack of barrels. His sharp yellow eyes followed the sight of the two girls, so that he would not miss them. From the start of his journey stalking the South Governor's daughter, he did not expect of being led to a secret village hidden cleverly at the heart of the abandoned Euston forest. He had a feeling of discovering something big when he first stepped into the village.

"Seiya is going to be so pleased with me" he muttered with a wicked grin, before following the 3 figures of Mamoru, Michiru and Usagi turning behind a corner.

0.0

"And this is our last attraction of the day, ladies" Mamoru declared as he pushed open the double wooden doors "our one and only….the horse stable"

Michiru smiled as Usagi let out soft giggles at Mamoru's unique introduction. Well, the stable might be smaller than what she has back home, but it look cozy. There are quite many horses inside, strangely. Michiru thought that Mamoru said that most of the people living at the village worked as farmers or wood cutters, surely that doesn't need these much horses as though it was for pulling heavy carriages. Especially when she sees no carriages around.

"Mamoru-san," the aqua-haired girl decided to voice her wonder "why is there many horse? I thought you said that most of the people here worked as farmers?" and to her surprise, a look of horror appeared on Mamoru's handsome visage.

"Ah…yeah, sometimes…we have people sell the crops at far places too…you'd want to earn more, don't you?" the dark-haired man said a bit hesitantly, before giving an awkward laugh. Usagi joined in laughing too, but something bothers Michiru that made her brows frowned as though in deep thought. She caught sight of a well-made leather horse saddles that usually were used at times of war, to ease the soldiers in their fight. Something is very suspicious in this village, the blue haired girl as her eyes darted around the dark stable.

"C'mon Michiru, maybe they used it to plow the field or something," Usagi said nonchalantly "don't think about it too much, ne, Mamo-chan?"

All thoughts of strange number of horses disappeared from Michiru's mind immediately " _'Mamo-chan' _?" she echoed her cousin, trying hard to held in the mirth in her voice. Usagi blushed deep red, mumbling something that Mamoru want to called her 'Usakko' and she thought it'd be fair to call him Mamo-chan in turn. The man of the moment only blushed quietly in the corner, his mouth opening and closing as though a goldfish that lack water. His eyes widened when he caught sight of something in the corner of the stable.

"Ah, Michiru-san. Come here if you might" curious, Michiru followed him and let out a gasp. Standing right at the corner of the stable was a magnificent white horse, shaking its white mane elegantly. Michiru had never seen a horse this beautiful before, and it seems that her cousin too for Usagi had let out an equally loud sigh at the sight.

"it's…beautiful…" Michiru whispered as she moved towards the horse, itching to caress its mane, but Mamoru held out a hand and stopped her.

"no cant do, Mam. This horse, Helios, never let anyone ride or even touch it except for Haruka" the dark-haired man said in a rather complaining voice, staring sullenly at Helios who narrowed his eyes at Mamoru in annoyance. It seems that Helios held great resentment towards Mamoru, for the horse's eyes were glinting as though it could not wait for a chance to kick the dark-haired man. Michiru could even see the horse's hind legs twitching in anticipation.

"are you friendly with Helios, Mamo-chan?" Usagi wondered at the tall man, who buff up his chest in reply.

"of course! Haruka and I are practically brothers, so we're pals! Right, Helios?" he slapped the horse's hindquarters energetically.

Wrong action.

"GYAAAAAAAA!!!" with one powerful kick, Helios sent Mamoru flying through the stable's roof and off to the sky. The dark haired man practically landed with a loud boom and a crash on top of a huge stack of barrels that could've woken up a giant from its slumber.

"Mamoru-san!"

"Mamo-chan!" the two girls rushed outside the stable at the dark-haired man quickly, as the white horse snorted in satisfaction and proceed in eating its dinner.

0.0

"argh…that really hurts…" Mamoru muttered as he massages his butt which had 2 hoof-shaped bruise on it "stupid horse…" he added as he looked around to see the damage he's done. Swell. Helios just kicked him straight at crashing on top of the water barrels. Haruka's going to give him an earful for wasting water like this, Mamoru thought resentfully.

"damn it…" an unfamiliar voice said somewhere along Mamoru's right. The dark haired man frowned, he hadn't heard that voice around here before…

Standing up in alert, he followed the source of the voice and met the sight of a light-haired guy lying sprawled on his back, completely drenched in water.

Mamoru frowned at the stranger "hey, how did you get here?" his loud voice snapped open the light- haired guy's eyes as he stood up, facing Mamoru. the latter clutch the handle of his dagger, hidden inside his coat, this stranger might be enemy. The glare the yellow eyes gave him held a silent threat in them.

"Mamo-chan!!" Usagi's voice floated to Mamoru's ears, catching him off guard as he turned around "hey, wait!" he turned back at the stranger who had run as fast as he can at the slight intrusion. It's too dark to follow that guy, there's no other choice but to let him go. But Mamoru isn't going to let this thing rest quietly, one word spread about this hidden village, the entire residents would be in danger.

"Mamoru-san, are you alright?" Michiru and Usagi arrived beside Mamoru, clutching stitches in their sides. But the dark haired man did not say anything in reply.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked again, snapping Mamoru out of his reverie. The tall man grinned and said he's fine, but before anymore words could leave his mouth a sudden loud crash came from the building Haruka was staying at. The three heads whipped around and stare at the 2nd floor window which they knew was Haruka's room. A tall silhouette of a person was seen swaying as though in a struggle.

"Haruka!" Mamoru called, afraid that the stranger just now had an accomplice and was attacking his blonde friend. His words startled Michiru and before the others could say anything, the aqua-haired girl had dashed towards the building.

0.0

Haruka fumbled with the bandage around his chest. At this particular time, someone had to make a crash loud enough to wake up the entire town. As a leader, he couldn't just let the matter go to rest. Wounded or not wounded, he had to check it out. But his body refused to do the same. At the time he stood on his feet, his head began spinning and he was swaying dangerously, if he had not gripped the bedside table to support him. But the table swayed and the glasses on top of it fell down, splashing water everywhere. A soft curse escaped his lips.

"ah- shit!" he cursed again as the wrapping across his chest slipped through his hold, relinquishing the plump bosom beneath, wrapped loosely under the bandage. He bent his waist slowly to pick it up, before a sudden shout froze him dead.

"Haruka!!" loud stomping noises came from the creaking wooden stairs which was now began to crack loudly "Haruka!!" the footsteps were getting nearer to his room.

Horrified and panicking slightly, Haruka took a swipe at the wrapping on the floor, missed and slipped, landing face-first on the floor with a thud.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door "hang on, Haruka!" the door knob turns as the blonde could only froze in horror as the door opens, revealing a pale-stricken Michiru with a horrified Minako right behind her.

"Haru….ka…." the blue eyes glanced at the wrapping on the floor and moved to the plump bosom on the blonde's chest, which were covered by a pair of sweaty hands.

"Mi-Michiru…" Haruka could only said breathlessly, running out of words "I…I…".

But the damage was done. All color drained off the aqua-haired girl's face as reality hit her painfully, the truth had come out with the proof right in front of her eyes.

"Haruka…you're…" Michiru's eyes widened as her knees hit the floor in shock "you're a girl?!"

* * *

A/N: there has been many things going on in my life in these last months, eventually halting inspirations for this story from forming in my head. I especially thank you the reviewers that had lifted my spirits and returning my ideas to continue writing. I could not be more grateful to you guys, and I hope this chapter will be enough for you…for now XP.

Well, time for **REVIEW-REPLY!!**

**haruka127: **yep, I think so too. Haruka has the coolest power among the senshi, don't you think? She's the best!! Btw, did you review my other stories too? I thought I've seen you somewhere before…Thx for reviewing!

**monica1990m: **welcome to 'Your World and Mine'!! thanks so much for reading!! The arrow? Well, the soldiers _did _said that 'nobody move', right? I think that's what the people will got if they moved an inch, a shot by arrow not from the cupid :-). Haruka the next heir? Well, keep on reading and you'll find the answer later in the coming chapters, I've planned it all out in my head, and I expect I'll update the story much faster from now on! Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll stick with this story till the end.

**Reusch17: **thank you so much! Well, I hope this chapter satisfy you. thanks for reviewing!!

**EisWulf: **yeah, me too…pity we can only do that in day-dreams and fan fictions XP. Thanks for reviewing!

And for anonymous reviewers, thank you so much as well, I hope you can wait patiently for the future chapters, I'll try my best to update faster. I hope this chapter is as interesting as the previous ones! Don't forget to review again, alright? Lol. See you guys on the next chapter!!


	9. Leaking Secrets

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and any of the characters…Other than them, belongs to me…hehe

A/N : Alright, I know that I said that this story is not going to be updated for at least 3 months from now…but I just had the urge to write!! :enter squeal: Well, joy to the world coz I just been accepted to my favorite university, and I'd like to spread my joy and happiness around!! :jumps up and down like a lunatic: it leaves just the final exam and then my life will return back to its abnormalities once again. And so, please accept a token of my gratitude for your wait by reading the next chapter of 'Your World and Mine'.

* * *

**Your World and Mine**

**- Leaking Secrets-**

* * *

_The rain pours down, cats and dogs upon the fallen body. The long blonde hair slightly dirty by the mud, the once royal clothes frayed on the end, shredded with what looked like a sword slash. The girl lay on the muddy ground, perfectly still and barely breathing. The squelching sound of coming footsteps roused her curiosity, as the girl looked up. The rain around her stopped falling as she saw 3 figures came in her sight._

" _Are you alright? " a kid around her age held out an umbrella, shielding her from the now painful pellets of water._

"_of course not, Mamoru you idiot" the blonde girl snapped at him venomously before squatting down and help the fallen girl to her feet "she's injured! we have to help her!"_

"_I know, dammit" Mamoru said with as he heaved the girl on his shoulder "Minako, a hand?" his blonde companion lend a hand and the wet girl was now chained to him and Minako._

"_Don't worry, we'll get you dry up in a sec" Minako soothes softly as the three walked slowly under the rain._

_. A pair of garnet eyes watched silently from behind a thick tree, shielded from view by a small barrier erected by magic._

"_I'm sorry, Haruka" with a soft breeze of the cold wind, the pair of eyes disappeared._

0.0

The light haired man galloped his horse wildly through the trees. Zigzagging around the thick trunks, it's now blurring to see who pants the more, the rider or the horse. The sharp yellow eyes darted wildly around him, and more then once did he caught a glimpse of figure moving trough the trees, all wrapped in midnight blue cloaks.

'Damn Silver Arrows!' he curses silently as he dodged an arrow, aimed at his neck. His entire plan of spying on the man Seiya had his eyes on, was destroyed when that dark-haired oaf came flying onto him and splashed him with cold water. He heard a strange whistling in the air, and pulled the reign of his horse. The beast stopped on time and reared on its hind legs as a series of arrows landed on the ground. Yaten cringed, he would not want to wonder were the arrows had landed on his flesh instead.

His brother has been right of being suspicious of the blonde. It takes only one chaos for Yaten to found that the Tenoh Haruka, the guy Michiru had hung with lately, is actually connected to the Silver Arrows. The gang of Bandits, the government is chasing on. A grin came to his face, he would really be welcome with sacks full of gold coins sometimes in the future.

Another curse wiped the grin on his face as he narrowly missed an arrow, the said thing left only a gash on his cheek. With one huge kick to his horse's hind, the beast reared once again and sped off into the night. The cloaked pursuers eventually stopped in their steps once they saw the light haired man left the borders of the Euston Forest and into the main City. Pairs of eyes narrows at the lose prey.

Haruka wont be happy with this.

0.0

Setsuna was reading a book quietly in her silent chamber when a sudden creaking broke her concentration. Muttering a silent threat that no one hears, the long haired woman looked out her window to see a flash of silvery hair galloped through the gates.

'_Is it Yaten, the smallest of the Kou Brothers_?' she mused as she out from her room wondering what the silvery haired man was doing in the middle of the night. Her eyes glanced at the clock on the corner of the room, ancient and dusty. Something was bothering her, yet the dark skinned woman thought none of it until she heard the hurried footsteps echoing in the corridor. Hand tightly gripping her staff, the woman almost flinched when she heard a long shout.

"Get awaaaaaaaaaaaaaay….." Yaten's voice said from somewhere in her left, and not having the power of precognition, she turned to the warning and both of them fall, elegantly yet painfully, to the ground with a beautiful note of a thud. The jewel on the top of her staff shook at the impact, and fall to the ground with a clatter, to Setsuna's relief. If she doesn't remember her image as the silent, mysterious woman, Setsuna might've thrown a tantrum and heave the man out of the window anytime soon now. But fortunately, Yaten tied himself upon the code of honor and helped the woman to her feet.

"I'm so sorry, I was rushing to see Seiya" Yaten blabbered, hastily brushing dusts of Setsuna's shoulder while ignoring her pointed glare at him. The woman had a slight dislike to the Kou Brothers, yet she doesn't know why.

"Obviously" was Setsuna's short answer. Her eyes fell to her staff's jewel, and as if on cue, Yaten followed her eyesight and picked up the jewel quickly. He hastily blew the dusts and wiped it clean (or so he thought) with his sweaty hands, that made it even more dirty, now added by a print of finger marks.

"Sorry," he added ruefully at his masterpiece "well, at least it doesn't broke" he gave it back to its owner with a rueful apology. With that the man dashed along the corridor again, and Setsuna was not surprise to hear the loud clanging of metal against the ground. The man had skidded onto a suit of armor, it seems.

A sudden surge power came from the jewel in her hands, and the woman looked down to see red clouds began swirling inside the round orb. With a frown, Setsuna concentrated her power and saw not one, but 2 figures on the orb, and she almost dropped the orb once again as her hand slacken at the sight.

"it- it cant be!" her breath caught in her throat, as her eyes opened wide in shock, and recognition.

0.0

The atmosphere in the 2 stories inn was thick. Really thick that Haruka thought she could've sliced it in half and put it between loaves of bread for her to eat. Her emerald eyes stayed focused on the ground as though she had found something interesting in it other than the scuttling cockroaches that had made her eyebrows twitch in irritation. Her fingers drummed softly on the wooden table as Mamoru and Minako sweated under the sharp glare of a silently furious Kaioh Michiru and a bemused Tsukino Usagi. Well, the blonde might've cheered out lout if it weren't for her cousin's ice block expression.

Not long before, Michiru had unexpectedly turns out at Haruka's room, where she found the latter to be in a…curious position, which at the same time, unveil the secrets the blonde had been keeping tight to herself and her closest companions. Yes, the charming, handsome blonde, Tenoh Haruka is a woman. A woman with a capital W in it. The 5 of them were still in the Haruka's room, safely hidden from outside. Usagi and Michiru sat on the bed while the rest have to make do with standing up and fidgeting.

'Haruka, do something!' Minako silently snarls at the taller blonde who was acting cool and drumming her fingers on her dresser. Minako knew that Michiru's anger could only be washed away by words from Haruka, yet the latter was looking so nonchalant about it.

Haruka gave a shrug, her mind felt numb 'What?'

"Like explaining to me, for instance," Michiru butt in, her eyes has the sharpness of a blade, her voice the sound of the howling blizzard and her face could almost been carved out from a freezing ice block "why you were masquerading as a man in the first place, and deceiving me nonetheless"

"Well, that's er…like a secret, so-"

"Then, _spill" _Michiru had put the press in the word so vehemently that Mamoru could do naught but took a step back. It'd teach him to butt in other people's conversation.

"I did not say I was a man, did I?" Haruka spoke up suddenly, her eyes not leaving the ground. Mamoru groaned as Minako raised an eyebrow. Kaioh Michiru-sama, however, frowned.

"did not, you say?" Michiru demanded, Usagi thought she resembled a ruffled peacock now as she swells up in anger "code of chivalry! Code of ethics! Are those not the words of a man?!" her words scorns as her heart grew painful, Haruka lied to her…her knight in shining armor is just a bluff. And now the blonde did not even _look_ at her face.

"I didn't nod tie myself to such bullshits!" Haruka almost spat back, emotions runs high as she heard her own blood throbbing in her ears.

"then why did you use those words? They were not, just, words you could freely spoke of!"

"You need some catch phrase to sweep a woman off her feet," Haruka finally lifted her eyes off the ground and stared at the hurt-filled sapphire orbs of the Governor's daughter "and I just did that, didn't I?"

The 3 around them finally thought that they had no use trying to butt in what looks like a lover's quarrel the two had now, and silently filled out of the room in a neat order. Haruka and Michiru were bust staring at each other to take notice.

"this is absurd!" Michiru gathered her dress and stood up angrily from her bed, her eyes blinking away the confused, hurt and anger tears on her eyes "I'm going home" she made out for the door and called out to Usagi, before Haruka reached out and caught her upper arm.

"you are not going anywhere" she said softly with her face inches from the aqua haired girl. The blonde's other hand was locking the door, blocking Michiru's way of exit unless she decided to take drastic measure and jumped off the window. The governor's daughter stared back at the dreamy emerald eyes she'd grown fond to see as her eyes started to blur. Her mouth open as closes as though she was trying to find something yet not finding the right words to say.

"Why…," Michiru took a shuddering breath "why did you lie to me?"

"I did not lie to you" was of course, the blonde's stubborn reply.

"do you not trust me?"

"I trust you"

"Please, just- answer me honestly, Haruka" Michiru's hands were clutching the front of the blonde's clothes "I have lived in a life full of lies long enough to easily recognizes lies from the truth," she looked up again at Haruka's eyes "so please, just- tell me the truth. _Please." _She rested her forehead on the blonde's chest, Michiru could distinctly hear the blonde's calming heartbeats.

"I wasn't lying, Michiru" the Haruka spoke and Michiru felt the blonde's throat somewhere above her rumbled "I was just…hiding the truth"

Michiru let out a small chuckle "that's the same as lying, Haruka" and she suddenly felt the blonde's heart skip a beat. A change of emotion?

"well…alright, fine. I suck at confession" the blonde rumpled her hair in frustration "but, I absolutely did not lie of one thing"

Michiru looked up curiously at the blonde's eyes "what could that be, I wonder?" she felt her brows frowning. Suddenly Haruka broke into a gentle smile that made Michiru's knees goes jelly.

"I love you," the blonde declared as her face inches towards the slightly surprised aqua-haired girl " and that is a fact I wouldn't lie for the world" with that her lips met that of the governor's daughter. Michiru was hesitant at first, but emotion won against logic as she slowly reciprocates. Hands roamed freely as the two unconsciously move for the bed. Haruka laid the gorgeous aqua haired girl down, before lying on top, her eyes gazing down to the orbs she loved.

"Damn it Haruka," the governor's daughter managed to say between kisses that got even more intimate after another "I love you too and I trusts you"

Michiru could feel Haruka grinned against her lips "I know. I trust you too, and that's why I wont lie to you. I'll tell you everything about me. _Everything_" she spoke huskily as her mouth began to trail downwards. Clothes soon leave its place as the two laid bare for each other to see. Secrets leak out for the entire world to hear.

0.0

Mamoru practically had to drag Usagi away from Haruka's room as they started hearing the sound of clothes hitting the floor. The two of them, and Minako, was actually listening from outside the room ever since they left the two to bicker. By that they had escaped Michiru's icy wrath, and also the excitement the moment could create. Usagi wont budge from the door, pasting her ear against the wood and Minako and Mamoru could do naught but follow suit. You couldn't blame curiosity for this.

But things started getting out of hands and as the tension inside the room heightens at the point of boiling enough to shed clothes, they finally had the reason to move.

"Aww…and they're getting to the interesting part too!!" Usagi wailed as they reached the first landing. Mamoru smiled fondly at her.

"there, there. But we should leave the two to themselves, why don't you find something amusing to do?" he gazes at the blond fondly. It's strange how he could felt so fond of the girl he'd only met not even a week ago. But then again, Haruka had Michiru. He can hope he got a girl too, right.

Usagi stared back at Mamoru's eyes and the man could hear her brain working furiously "ah!" she said suddenly "how about watching the moon with you Mamo-chan? Do you want to?"

"of course. Your wish is my command, princess" and the two went out, smiling hand in hand.

Silence filled the room.

"shit" Minako let out a deep suffering sigh, as she slouched to her room "I ought to go and get a boyfriend…" the sighs were unending until a soft snap of a wooden door filled the air.

* * *

A/N: Er…surprise, surprise? Drop me a review? Please? It'll get my spirits up :wide smile:. depression76, over and out!


	10. A Step Towards Destruction

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and any of the characters…Other than them, belongs to me…hehe

A/N : Sorry for not updating, I got a massive writer's block…and I got busy writing a Rei/Minako fic (guilty grin). This chapter is dedicated to SilentKing, whose PM boosted my muse to go and write this chappie XD. Thanks for waiting and here goes, a big big chapter to you people out there. Enjoy! btw, I erased the author's notes that came as the ninth chapter XD.

* * *

**Your World and Mine**

**- A Step towards Destructions-**

* * *

"It was raining heavily that day, the very same day I escaped from the castle, leaving my dead parents and my past all behind. It was all blurry; nothing seems to make sense anymore. All I heard in my head was 'run, run', the voice kept getting stronger when I entered through the forest. It was like someone here in my head was guiding me. Rationality escapes my mind; all I wanted to do was to run as far away from the castle. From that man that slaughtered my family. The next thing I knew when I woke up, I was in a room. My wet clothes had been changed to a dry one. You have no idea how it feels to wake up suddenly in an unfamiliar place." Haruka gave a shudder as the horrors of the past caught up with her. Michiru laid a comforting hand on the blonde's upper arm urged the latter to continue.

"It turns out that I was saved by the people of this village. Minako and Mamoru found me in the rain, I owed pretty much of my life to them," Haruka let out a fond chuckle and the aqua haired girl could not help but let gratitude for Minako and Mamoru washed over her "they tend to me, and even though they were curious of why I fainted in the rain that day, they never pursued the subject. It took time, but I finally the two of them to reveal the secret that I'm Japan's rightful heir of the throne. It surprised them, but they were supportive. Euston village is a place for outsiders, may they be people that were exiled and those who were shunned during the reign of the governors. It hurts to see the people who you've come to care so much live poorly. It was then when Minako had the idea to form the Silver Arrows. Its motive is pretty much to wreck this chaotic country, and I don't really have any other reason than to help the people in Euston village make a living. But Mamoru then got this idea that I should go and take over the country from these so-called governors. Yeah, right." A small laugh escapes the blonde's lips as her hand caressed the aqua haired girl's head that was on the crook of her neck "he also said that I should go find my parents' murderer…" she added in a whisper.

Michiru was silent as the comfortable moment passed by.

"And?" she asks suddenly, jerking the blonde to a stop from caressing the former's head.

Haruka was taken aback "huh? And what?" Michiru's deep blue eyes looked up to her own emerald eyes, locking their gaze deeply.

"What did you say? Don't you want to save this country? Taking over the throne from the governors and all?"

Haruka blinked at the statement, completely taken aback. Then she bursts out laughing, making the other frown in annoyance and wonder.

"What's so funny?" the smaller girl demanded and her gaze was so scary that it finally made Haruka calm down enough to answer the other's question.

"Nothing, it's just-"the blonde hesitated "well, _your _father _is _the governor you know. Shouldn't you be supporting him instead?"

Michiru just raised an eyebrow and gave her lover a 'are-you-serious' look before wiggling out of the other's embrace. Haruka made a show of pouting with teary eyes as she spooned the wavy haired lady into her arms possessively, like a three year old would.

Michiru gave a soft giggle at this endearing sight before replying to Haruka's earlier question "Just because he's my father doesn't mean I support him, Haruka."

The childish blonde blinked wide green eyes in confusion at her, urging her to elaborate the statement "I…I've come to the conclusion that I hated the current state our land was in. It hurts me to see people suffer and as you can see clearly, under the governors' reign, prosperity clearly isn't a big deal. Japan needs to change, Haruka. Japan needs you." she added gently. It doesn't take her long to see the trust the Euston villagers had towards her blonde lover. And from what Michiru gathered, if Haruka had become a great leader in Euston and Silver Arrows, she would undoubtedly be a good leader to this country as well. What Japan needs right now is not a governor who cares more about his wealth than his people's prosperity. Japan needs someone like Haruka, someone who had tasted the bitter side of life and clearly had the right perspective of where the country should go next. Michiru would bet anything in her possession, that the blonde will be like a refreshing breeze upon this dry country.

"And your parents…" Michiru's voice shook Haruka out of her thoughts "I know I shouldn't butt in your problems, but Haruka, there is no use for revenge. Revenge is just like an endless cycle that leads towards darkness. It's not that I don't want you to go and look for your parents' murderer," Michiru added quickly as the blonde's mouth opened to reply "it's completely your right what you're going to do with him. I just…I don't want you…I mean, revenge-"

It was then when a gentle smile came upon the blonde's face, she held the smaller girl closer to her form before replying softly "I know, Michiru. I completely agree with you, revenge is no use. And the 'taking-over-the-throne' thing? I haven't it much of a thought…but you're right. This is pretty much my responsibility. I'll probably think about it."

A wide smile grace the visage of the heir of the Kaioh family, before the blonde speaks again "And, Michiru?"

A snuggle "Yes?"

"Will you be by my side, when I reveal the truth to the world? Will you still be beside me when we go against your father? I have a feeling he wont like this idea much…" the blonde's voice had a hint of fear in it, and it made Michiru's heart ache to hear her speak like that. The aqua haired girl tightened her hold around the waist of her lover.

"I will, Haruka. I will be there beside you, no matter what you're going to face. May it be my father, or the whole world, I'll always be beside you. Always." The two then met in a deep kiss that sent a shiver down Michiru's spine. A kiss that bind them eternally beyond time, straight into the path of destiny.

"And- here, it's for you…"

The aqua haired girl's eyes had never went so wide in her life ever before.

0.0

"MICHIRU!!"

The aqua haired girl let out a surprised 'eep!' as she turned to her grinning blonde of a cousin "Usagi! Don't do that!" she scolds lightly, rubbing her chest.

Usagi giggled as the carriage they rode in shook from the uneven ground "I cant help it, dear cousin. Your wistful expression just now is precious!" she ended with a squeal as a red hue covered her cousin's face.

It's been a day since Usagi and Michiru's little trip to Euston Village, the two of them were now heading back to the Kaioh Manor in order to evade any suspicions from Seiya and Governor Kaioh. The trip towards home was filled with laughter and giggles as the girls brought up topics from the night before. Usagi had to bring up the little 'incident' between Haruka and Michiru, and pretty much what happens after that. The latter became prone of blushing to the point of insanity, by the way.

"Ne, Usagi- remember, not a soul knows about last night, 'kay?" the aqua haired girl said to her cousin who nodded at once.

"Sure, don't worry. I'm with you in this one, Michiru," the blonde added with a grin "Haruka is hundred times better than Seiya." The wavy haired lady was going to second the statement, but something caught her eyes suddenly, heaving all thoughts about Haruka out the window at once.

"What in the world-!" the carriage stopped into a sudden halt inside the gates of the manor, Michiru and Usagi descended as fast as their lady manners would allow and gaped, as lady-like as possible, at the hundreds of armed soldiers assembling before their eyes.

Usagi was loss at words as her eyes slowly drinks in the view around her "what in the name of God-"

"Seiya!" Michiru screeched suddenly as her sharp blue eyes found the long haired man in front of the soldiers. He was in his armor, fully equipped, just like a soldier getting ready for a war.

"What in the world is going on here?" the aqua haired girl demanded. Her fiancé gave a smirk as he leaned down, bringing his face closer to the woman's. Usagi tensed up.

"Well, my love," the man said as he fingered the hilt of his sword lovingly, he acted as though he had not gotten the harsh beating from Haruka the day before, with him being so smug "I, am gathering the troops. We have an important mission, a duty to the country, to fulfill."

Michiru frowned as she took a step back, wanting to get out of this infuriating man's sight more than ever "your point being…?"

A wide grin showing pointy white teeth from the man sent cold shiver down Michiru's spine, before he spoke in a deadly voice "we are going to round up the outcasts, the one that called themselves as the 'Silver Arrows' at the Euston Forest. Thanks to you, and Usagi-chan here," Usagi sent him a scandalous look "I and my brothers will be flooded with fame and glory. You have my eternal gratitude, my lady." He gave a mock bow at his fiancée, who's flabbergasted and have no word to reply.

At some point, Michiru gained her voice back to croak out "what- do you mean?"

"You're bluffing!" Usagi wailed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, trying to look cool even though she's sweating in nervousness "I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Seiya threw his head back in laughter, earning looks from Taiki and Yaten who were rounding up the soldiers and the horses "please. Do you not realize that I have been keeping an eye on you two? Ever since my dear fiancée here had a date with the blonde, I smelled something fishy. And I was right, wasn't I? That man really was a worthless scum bag. Now be a good girl as I round up your friends." He gave another bow, before leaving with all to malevolent grin. He ascend his horses and sped out of the gates, with his brothers and the armies following him.

Michiru met the yellow eyes of Yaten's and it all dawned to her at once. The small figure that scurried in Euston Village last night, was him.

Usagi turned teary blue eyes to Michiru "now what?"

0.0

Two equally furious ladies made their way to the governor's study in the mansion. All maids scurried out to make way, as the faces of Tsukino Usagi and especially Kaioh Michiru is _far_ from friendly. Not bothering to knock, Michiru opened the well polished door of the room.

"Father." she said in a crisp cold tone, the tone she always use when conversing with him. The middle-age man stopped from his reading and stood up at her daughter and niece's grand entrance. He had an idea of the grave expressions they wore.

"I demanded to know, why did you give Seiya control of the army?" Michiru took a straight jab at the heart of the problem, her father frowned slightly "he had no authority above such large numbers, and no one other than you could give someone an authority to marshal such large numbers of armed soldiers, father." Usagi was standing silently behind Michiru's slightly trembling form as a support; she had no right to speak in this father-daughter talk.

The elder Kaioh put the book he was reading upon his desk as he pondered his reply.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut, young Lady," his cold words hit Michiru like a bolt of lightning. Never before she heard him use that tone of voice before "it's bad enough that you shame our family name. Do you not know where your loyalties lie?" the man thundered, his fist shaking in anger.

"I-!"

"You have bonded with a scum! An outcast! A thief, a commoner low-life that had no right even to walk upon the face of the earth! You scurried around with bandits! Do you know how heavy the punishment to treachery is?" the furious man bang his fist upon his desk, earning a frightened squeak from Usagi "I could throw you into jail or have you executed right at this minute!"

Michiru swelled up with hurt pride "you have _no _proof!" she almost hissed back at the man she had long despised.

Her father's ice blue eyes narrowed dangerously "oh, I _have _my proof. Now make your choice, stand down and do nothing, or go down with your bandit friends. It's your choice." His words were final.

With furious tears in her eyes, Michiru stormed off the room with Usagi trailing after her. The aqua haired girl made a run to her room as she brushed the blonde off. Michiru kept running blindly, her head was in a daze, every dreams and hopes she has since yesterday came crumbling down. _Everything _had gone wrong! She had to go tell Haruka, but _how?_

"Michiru?"

The girl's hand stopped on her door's handle as she looked to the source of the voice. Setsuna was standing there, holding her staff, her face the epitome of worry and confusion all blended into one. Not losing anymore time, Michiru ran towards her mentor and broke down in her arms.

* * *

**A/N**: yes! I finally done writing this chappie!! (Full satisfied grin). Will you please review?


	11. The Surfacing Darkness

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and any of the characters…Other than them, belongs to me…hehe

A/N : A drastic drop in review and hits does not extinguish my urge to write! Behold! Another chapter!! –I'm on sugar high, sorry-

* * *

**Your World and Mine**

**- The Surfacing Darkness-**

* * *

Michiru poured her heart out at Setsuna, and that's literally speaking. She'd told her mentor about her recent run-ins with Haruka and co, and how she finds out that Haruka was actually the real heir of the Throne to Japan.

For this particular information, the aqua haired girl watched closely at her mentor's face. To her surprise, the emotions on Setsuna's face, or the lack of, didn't waver one bit. It was as thought the garnet eyed woman had known about this particular information from god know when.

"Setsuna?...er…you weren't surprised…"

The garnet eyed woman lifts her eyes up from the orb on top of her staff towards the girl seated across from her.

"I have lived a long life; this mere fact does not surprise me." Was the cryptic answer Michiru got. The latter frowned.

"You mean, you knew?"

"That will be answered when the time comes." Setsuna's words had a tone to them, as though indicating an end to the conversation. Michiru knows better then to crack the older woman, it'll be the same as trying to pry information off a rock.

"Michiru-" Setsuna's voice filled with enshrouded mysteries when she spoke again, jerking Michiru out of her train of thoughts "do you remember what I've told you, the night your magic awoken?"

The aqua haired girl tried to remember "vaguely…yes."

Her mentor did not seem impressed by her answer, and when Setsuna's Garnet Rod began to glow, it was Michiru's turn to get impressed.

"I have once told you about your destiny. How you were able to summon the powers of the seas…" the glow on the orb eventually gets more brighter and it's blinding Michiru enough. The orbs flashed brightly once more, before Michiru had enough sense to peek from her tightly closed eyes and gasps.

Before, she was inside the Praying Room with Setsuna, but now, she had been teleported to God-knows where.

Everywhere around her was pitch black, silver specs of lights was glowing dimly, easing Michiru's feeling of being trapped in a closed space. The aqua haired girl sensed Setsuna's movement somewhere behind her, though she could not see, and her mere presence calms the younger girl.

Michiru turns to the pitch black in front of her eyes and let out another gasp as she found out that wasn't pitch black anymore.

9 round orbs in different sizes had came out of nowhere, glowing in different colors of auras.

The aqua haired girl blinked in confusion "wha- what in the world-?"

"These are the planets," Setsuna's voice echoed in the dark sub-space or wherever they're in now "these are the Moon, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars and Jupiter. They are called the Inner Planets."

An eyebrow rose up Michiru's visage as she blinked, the aforementioned planets got zoomed in front of her nose, before fading out as quickly as they appeared.

"And these- are the Outer Planets. The Outer Guardians, as they have been called." The rest of the 9 orbs came into view, as the farthest one, Michiru realized, was also the smallest.

Michiru turned her head to where Setsuna's voice was coming from, but since she doesn't know she just swivel her head in different directions every 5 minutes or so "uhm…Sets? We're not studying astronomy right now, are we?"

A deafening silence fills the sub space "no. we are reading fates. As your fate as well as mine and the others are written here, in front of your eyes."

Michiru found it confusing that the 4 orbs in front of her eyes represent fates, but she bites back her tongue. She needs answer and Setsuna has it, Michiru will listen even if it bores her to death.

"As you may already know, the night your magic awakens, the turbulence in the Sea was at its peak. The sea had been calm for years, way calmer than what's normal as this world was invaded by darkness. But then it roars out as though calling out for its master, the wielder of its power…" Setsuna pause as Michiru began to shiver.

"I…yes," the aqua haired girl wrapped an arm around herself "yes. That night. I felt the sea was calling to me."

"The Sea was a source of power to one of these planets. The planet Neptune, to be exact." An aqua marine-colored planet swelled up in size "and Michiru? This-is your guardian planet."

Kaioh Michiru, at the moment, was rendered speechless.

"Magic that calls upon an element, is not just mere magic. Not just anyone can calls upon the element. These special ability are only restricted to us, to the Outer Senshi. You have the power to call upon the sea, and by awakening your magic, you have also come to embrace your destiny as the soul will save this world. You are Sailor Neptune, Michiru, the Guardian of the Sea, and one of us, the Outer Senshi. This, is your destiny. Saving the world, is your mission."

Michiru took deep calming breath as she let her logic took place "Us, Setsuna?"

"Yes, Us. I was, and am, Sailor Pluto, The Guardian of Time." Setsuna appeared beside Michiru, her face set onto one of a Mage in deep understanding while questions popped up inside Michiru's head.

"b-but-" this new information was shocking, not to mention absurd "what's this got to do with saving Haruka?"

The garnet eyes of the Guardian of Time flashed before she replied "Haruka or should I say, Tenoh Haruka, is Sailor Uranus, the Guardian of the Wind. And, your destined partner." She added gently to the shocked look upon her protégé's face.

* * *

The tall blonde took a deep breath before exhaling with more force than needed. Her ribs feel okay, her spirit was soaring high to the sky and a wide grin had been present in her face since the morning.

Last night had been the best night ever in her life. It was the night she and Michiru consummate their relationship, and the night where she had open her heart to the person she cherished the most.

The heir of Japan walked through the green mountain valley, just behind the Euston forest, whistling softly as she goes. She was in a good mood today, and nothing is going to spoil this for her.

The breeze picked up slightly, caressing her face and neck in a gentle touch, an action of love an soothing that always calm Haruka's heart.

"So, you're happy too, are you?" she asks no one in particular, but the wind picked up at her question, as though answering a _'yes' _to her ear.

Haruka chuckled good naturedly, oh how she just loved the wind.

Ever since she was small she always loved the wind. It was as though the wind and her had a special connection with each other. Haruka find them comforting and soothing to her wild soul and the Wind, in turn, became more or like her guardian. She'd know when it'd pick up speed, warning her of something bad. The wind brought her happiness, and Haruka knew somehow, that she would not be whole without the wind.

Unknown to the blonde, ancient magic began to merge with her aura. The sleeping magic inside her awoken slightly, being one with her. Unknowingly to Haruka herself, she, had awaken as Sailor Uranus.

But her good mood was soon spoiled by the intense smell of burnt wood. The blonde frowned and followed a thick smoke in the once blue sky. Her eyes widened at the sight from the mountain top.

Euston Village was engulfed in flame.

"Gather up everyone, don't let anyone escape! Tie them up, lock them up, out them in the carriage! Let them face their punishment for disloyalty to the Governors!" Seiya's voice echoed throughout the burning village.

The screams of women and the wails of the children came to deaf ears as the soldiers under the Kou Brother's command tie up every living soul in Euston Village. They gathered evidence from the site, as a proof that the place was indeed the Silver Arrow's HQ.

A little girl screamed as she was pulled inside a carriage by a soldier.

"Hands off, you prick!" Mamoru gave a roundhouse kick out of no where and hit the soldier K.O. But other soldiers didn't stay silent at the attack, at once they began to group around Mamoru and began beating him down till he was unconscious.

"Mamoru-san!!" the little girl's crying only got more hysterical as she was pulled into a comforting embrace from Minako. The blonde eyeing daggers at the soldiers who were now dragging Mamoru's body inside one of the carriages.

"Want some, blondie?" a soldier spitted on Minako's face as the blonde felt her blood boils. But with a kid in her arms, she could do naught but surrender.

"Fuck you." she hissed at the soldier as she went inside the carriage which Mamoru was in. she could only hoped that Haruka is well out of this mess and find the culprit that had blab their secrets away.

* * *

Haruka ran with all the speed she could muster towards her home. All the alarms in her body were ringing, indicating that major disturbance had taken place. And when she arrived at the mouth of the village, the sight of armed soldiers, horses, and carriages meet her eyes.

The blonde attacked the soldiers without further ado, her rage getting the better of her.

'_What the fuck had happened here?' _her mind demanded as her blade made contact with steel armor, and pierced through flesh. Crimson blood fell with a spell upon the once bloodless village. She was getting the upper hand in this fight, but the unlimited number of soldiers was slowly taking its toll out on her.

No matter how strong she is, Haruka will never be able to defeat a whole army by herself.

Suddenly, the hairs behind her back stood up on end. Acting on instinct, Haruka leveled herself with the ground as a blast of energy came bolting above her head, destroying all in its way.

The blonde turned her head towards her attacker and felt her hackles rise. Kou Seiya was smirking at her with an eerie black jaded sword in his hand.

"Nice to meet you, _Tenoh._" The pony tailed man gave er a mock salute as the Wind senshi stood on her feet.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" the blonde roared in rage as adrenalin pumped in her throbbing ears. The call of her forgotten surname did no good to the worse situation.

Seiya, however, didn't back down from her tone of voice.

"I am doing my job. Rounding up the loonies and bag them for the Governor. Michiru's dad." He added in a mock after thought.

Haruka found the magic emitting from Seiya's sword to be disturbing, but she thought no more of it "get the hell out of here!" she snarled, her fist clutching the hilt of her blade until blood drips down from it.

Seiya's eyes flashed in annoyance "no, I wont. If you had enough sense to think, Tenoh, you would very much realize that you are in no position to demand something for me. This whole place is under my control now. And you, are going to_ jail_." He said the last words with such flourish that it looked like he enjoyed in saying it.

Haruka could not take more of his taunting, she had to kill this man now or it's going to bug her for the rest of her life.

"_Space Sword…"_ Haruka raised her sword aloft, above her head as she concentrated all of her energy to this one attack, god knows she had no stamina left to engage this infuriating man in a battle _"…Blaster!"_

The wind began to howl and soon crescent-shaped wind blades began hurtling itself at Seiya, who strangely, didn't make a move.

The smirk that came upon his face sent a shiver down Haruka's spine.

Muttering to himself, Seiya brought his own blade down in an arc as Haruka's attack came inches away from hitting him. With a force that resembled exploding dynamite, Seiya's spell collided with Haruka, sending the blonde off her feet before landing on the ground with a loud thud.

Squinting through her eyes in the middle of the flying dust, Haruka sat up, ignoring the protest from her now sore body, as she tried to see the effect of her attack.

Kou Seiya was still standing tall, with no scratch upon his figure.

"I-Impossible-!!" Haruka was stunned "h-how?!"

"The same attack wont hit me twice, Tenoh." Seiya raised his sword once again, Haruka being stun, could not do anything to save her life.

"Don't blame this on me, Tenoh," his immensely powerful and God-awful attack came once again, engulfing the blonde in a world of pain and agony as she screams into the air, writhing on the ground from falling at least a hundred feet from the air.

Finally Haruka's body surrendered, she could feel her consciousness slipped away as Seiya came into her blur vision.

"Don't blame this on me," the smirk was the last thing Haruka saw as the next words he spoke etched itself on her brain "blame _Michiru _for everything. For without here, _this _lot would not happen."

And the blonde let darkness claims her.

* * *

A chill made its way down on Michiru's spine. She looked around in panic.

_What was this feeling? A sense of danger…did something happen to Haruka?_

The aqua haired girl stopped her mind before it went wayward with false imaginations.

"Michiru?" the aqua haired girl turned to her mentor and the priestess on her left.

After being told bare of her destiny, Setsuna brought Michiru to the Moon temple, where her friend lives. Her friend was actually a priestess that had been in watch over the things that had happened lately.

Michiru eyed the priestess, she was younger that the aqua haired girl. Hino Rei was her name, long Raven Black hair flying with the breeze and intense pair of amethyst eyes. The sense of wisdom the girl had around her confirmed Michiru that Hino Rei was the same type as Setsuna.

Mysterious, broody and always enshrouded in never ending mystery.

"Kaioh Michiru-san," the priestess spoke before Michiru held up her hand and stop her.

"Call me Michiru, please." The priestess nod and continue.

"Michiru, you have been told of your foretold destiny. And you have come here to relieve your talisman. The weapon which will help you in your battles." Yep, Michiru's right. Mysterious alright.

The aqua haired girl frowned at a certain word "_talisman?_" she echoed. Rei nodded.

"Setsuna has the Garnet rod," she motioned towards Michiru's mentor who was eyeing her staff affectionately, as though it was a part of her "and every Outer Senshi had their own promised weapon. And yours, is this-" a shiny aqua marine orb appeared upon Rei's opened palm.

A second later, the orb exploded in a burst of light, and in its place was a beautiful blue hand mirror that emits powerful magic. So powerful that Michiru could feel the air around them pulsed in its presence.

"This is yours to wield," Rei handed the mirror to Michiru who took it with outmost care. The second she held the mirror, she felt electricity running through her. And a feeling of nostalgia hit her.

As though she was separated fro the mirror and was now reunited again.

"This is the mission you have to upheld," Michiru stared straight at Rei's blazing amethyst eyes "save the world, and bring a better future to the land."

"Michiru, find Haruka." Setsuna spoke with a note of urgency in her usually calm voice "find here, before others does."

With a determined nod, Michiru turned to the spot and headed towards the direction where she could feel Haruka's heart calling out to her.

This time, _she _will save Haruka.

* * *

A/N: man, this is one difficult chapter. Many important points make their appearances here and my favorite inner senshi Rei-chan, made her appearance!! Review please, it'll make me graciously happy XD.


End file.
